Boy in Luv
by cherry onxy
Summary: Haruno Sakura, murid baru di KIHS sedang berurusan dengan para personil boyband terkenal dan juga merupakan cowok-cowok populer disekolahnya. Murid baru ? Orientasi ? Sakura harus siap bertempur dengan para personil boyband tersebut. akankah mereka tetap jadi musuh ? ataupun cinta ?
1. Chapter 1

Boy Dalam Luv

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning : Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya

terinspirasi sama lagunya BTS ~ Boy in Luv \=D/

.

.

.

Jangan Suka? Jangan Baca!

Selamat membaca

Suasana dipagi hari yang terik ini mungkin terasa sangat panas, gimana ngga panas menurut para cewek di KIHS ini boyband popular alias cowok-cowok popular disekolah mereka tengah datang dengan mobil sport mereka serta menebar (?) sejuat pesona yang mampu meluluhlantahkan(?) hati para kaum hawa seantero Jepang ! Kebayang ngga ?

Yap, boyband yang dinamakan dengan nama BangtanBoys atau BTS dengan 7 personil yang memiliki suara yang cetar membahana badai halilimtar (*lebay *plakk) dengan sejuta pesona yang mereka miliki, kekayaan yang melimpah, kekuasaan, _fansgirl_ yang banyak, kebayang kan kalo jadi mereka ? Sudah jadi artis yang terkenal, anak konglomerat pula.

" KYAAAA, Sasuke- _kun_ "

" Gaara- _kun_ "

" Shikamaru- _kun_ "

"Neji- kun"

" UWAAA, Sasori- _kun_ "

" Naruto- _kun_ "

"Sai- kun"

Suasana sekolah dipagi ini memang sangat sangat gaya cool mereka, mereka pergi melewati teriakan cewek-cewek ganas(?) yang terus-terusan menatap mereka dengan tampang sangat lapar(?)

.

.

.

.

.

" Tch. Membosankan " ucap sesorang dengan menguap

NARA SHIKAMARU. Leader dari BTS ini mempuyai kejeniusan yang tinggi. Tampan, jenius, keren, penyayang, dewasa, tapi tukang tidur. Iya TUKANGTIDUR ! kok bisa jadi leader ? Shikamaru bisa jadi leader karena ia lebih dewasa dibandingkan ke-6 rekannya.

" Tidak Shikamaru. Hargai mereka " ujarnya dengan senyum palsunya

SHIMURA SAI. Cowok dengan sejuta senyum palsunya mampu menarik gadis dalam 1 detik (ehh, gila kalo 4 detik dapet 4 gadis dong ? *plakk kembali keFF ). Dengan kulit pucat, senyum palsunya yang menawan, tegas, mempunyai bakat dalam bidang seni yang bagus. _Ne?_ sempurna kan dimata para gadis.

" Hn " ciri khasnya seorang yang sangat sangat menawan.

UCHIHA SASUKE. Personil BTS yang paling muda urutan kedua. Tampan, Jenius ( setelah Shikamaru tentunya ), dapat menghipnotis para gadis dengan mata onxynya, pintar dalam berbagai hal, anak pemilik dari sekolah KIHS ( Konoha Internasional School). Perfect sekali. Satu hal hobbynya baca komik.

" Yo _teme,_ apa loe ngga punya kata selain 'Hn' ? " kata temannya dengan mengernyit heran.

UZUMAKI NARUTO. Sahabat sejak kecil Sasuke, ceria, selalu bersemangat, cengiran khas yang mampu menarik hari setiap gadis, cucu dari kepala sekolah KIHS. Umm, sepertinya ada satu hal yang terlewatkan CEROBOH.

"Hn"

" Sudahlah kalian. Kerjaan kalian cuman bertengkar mulu " Akhirnya pun angkat (?) bicara untuk menghentikan perdebatan kecil antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

SABAKU NO GAARA. Cowok dengan mata jade, dengan tato ' _Ai_ ' di keningnya, hobbynya main game, wajahnya yang imut mampu membuat para gadis kesulitan bernafas saat Gaara melemparkan senyumnya. *kalo author mah langsung pingsan mungkin wkwkwkw~. Anggota paling muda di BTS

" No Comment " ujar sang pemilik mata perak

HYUGA NEJI. Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang diikat pada ujungnya, mata perak yang menawan, dari marga yang terpandang di Konoha, jago dalam bela diri, anggota yang selalu dibilang paling cantik diantara lainnya *authormintamaafNeji T_T. dan sekali lagi mengidap penyakit 'SISTERCOMPLEX' catat ya para cowok yang mau ngedeketin adiknya :D

" Sudahlah, sudah mau bel masuk ini " bicaralah artis kita yang satu ini, _pemilik muka babyface._

AKASUNA SASORI. Personil satu ini mempunyai wajah yang sangat _babyface._ Bayangkan dengan rambut merahnya dipadukan dengan wajah imutnya, uhh meleleh :D. Pintar, tampan, baik hati, ga sombong, imut, sudahlah dia tak mampu dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka menuju ke kelas. Dan satu lagi, mereka dapat satu kelas, iya mereka SATU KELAS. Hebat bukan. Keuntungan untuk gadis yang satu kelas dengan mereka. Ketika akan masuk kedalam kelas, terdengar para siswa-siswi di kelas yang gaduh karena para guru sedang rapat untuk mendiskusikan festival tahunan KIHS. Akhirnya Shikamaru berdehem sehingga membuat suasana yang pertamanya ramai kini menjadi sepi. Masuklah para BTS dengan seringainya yang menawan, dan pada akhirnya terdengarlah teriakan teriakan para gadis di kelasnya.

" Sasuke- _kun_. Tambah ganteng aja, nanti kekantin bareng sama aku yaa "

" Gaara- _kun_. Duduk disebelahku yaa "

" Kyaaa Sasori- _kun_ "

" Naruto- _kun_ nanti barengan sama aku ya waktu pulang "

" KYAAAA Shikamaru- _kun_ "

" Sai- _kun._ Nanti lukis aku yaa "

" Neji-kun. Entar latihan beladiri sama aku yaa "

Dan teriakan lainnya yang membuat suasana semakin kacau.

" Tch, mendokusai " sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tidur lagi ternyata. Dasar Shikamaru kerjaannya cuman tidur, tapi kok bisa jenius ? dasar keturunan Nara.

" Gue mau ke markas. Loe mau ikut Sasuke ? " Tanya Sai tentunya dengan senyuman palsunya.

" Hn. Aku ikut "

" Bukankah hari ini kita ada latihan untuk konser minggu depan ? Tanya Neji kepada Naruto yang sedang berada di depan kelas.

" Gue lupa Neji " jawab Naruto dengan tampang innocent dan cengiran rubahnya yang khas.

.

.

.

.

HARUNO SAKURA. Gadis cantik bermata emerald, rambut sepinggang berwarna pink, dan juga kulit putih mulusnya adalah siswi baru pindahan dari kota Suna. Pertama kali ia datang kesini, ya hari ini, semua mata memandangnya. Ada yang terlihat kagum, cuek saja, iri dengan kecantikannya, ahh segala hal dah.

Saat mencari ruang kepala sekolah, ia berpapasan dengan anggota personil BTS. Bukan berpapasan sih, cuman para anggota yang melihatnya, Sakura sama sekali cuek dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Padahal BTS popular banget di kalangan remaja Jepang, kok Sakura cuek aja ? mungkin ngga tau ya.

Satu persatu personil BTS melepaskan kegiatan mereka karena sesuatu 'pink' berjalan melewati mereka. Gaara yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan buku dan bolpoinnya berhenti sesaat setelah ada rambut 'pink" lewat. Shikamaru yang kebetulan sedang bangun terus melihat ke jendela yang memperlihatkan pemilik rambut berwarna 'pink' berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas. Neji dan Naruto yang sedang berbincang di luar kelas berhenti berbicara ketika gadis bermarga Haruno itu melewati merak tanpa teriakan yang sering mereka dengarkan dari para gadis. Sasori yang saat itu sedang mendengarkan mp3 ditempat rahasianya pun terpaku(?) akan sosok merah muda yang berjalan melewati tempatnya. Sasuke yang hobby banget baca komik, konsentrasinya pecah seketika melihat sekelebat bayangan 'pink' melintasi markas mereka. Sai sudah tentunya terus menatap punggung pemilik mata emerald itu dengan senyum palsunya.

Shikamaru dengan seringainya menuju keruang radio dan memberikan lagu 'panggilan' terhadap semua personil agar segera menuju ke markas.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

" Ekhm, _Sumimasen Sensei_. Saya murid baru di kelas ini "

" Ya silahkan masuk " guru bermasker dengan gaya rambut perak melawan gravitasi. Guru dengan rambut yang aneh itu penilaianku yang pertama.

Gue grogi sebenarnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas ini. Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku ke area sekolah ini tiba-tiba percaya diriku turun drastis. Entah mengapa gue ngga biasanya sepertin ini. Kemungkinan terbesar yang berada dipikiranku sekarang adalah karena sekolah ini sekolah elite. Banyak siswa-siswinya ber'modern'ria. Hufft, shannaro.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura. Dozo Yoroshiku." Gila Perkenalan Seperti INI Saja Sudah mau Buat gue Jatuh Terduduk.

 **End Sakura POV**

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura Dozo Yoroshiku.."

" Oke Haruno- _san_ silahkan duduk di sebelah…. Yamanaka- _san_ silahkan angkat tanganmu. Dan juga Haruno- _san_ perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi wali kelas ini "

" _Ha'I_ Kakashi- _sensei_ " dan Sakurapun akhirnya menuju bangkunya meninggalkan guru Kakashi yang mungkin tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Semua siswi dikelasnya cuman menatap iri kepada Sakura. Gimana ngga iri coba ? Meja Sakura berada tepat di tengah-tengah personil BTS. Bayangkan betapa beruntungnya gadis 'pink' ini.

" Haruno-san, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino " Gadis dengan rambut ponytail, mata aquamarine yang indah, serta fashion yang update banget memperkenalkan dirinya setelah Sakura menempatkan dirinya duduk disampingnya.

" Yamanaka-san, panggil gue dengan 'Sakura'. Oke ? " Sakura dengan senyum termanisnya sambil menjabat tangan Ino. Deg. Para anggota BTS yang melihat senyuman itu langsung tertegun. Baru kali ini ada murid seorang gadis, dengan rambut warna merah mudanya, mata emerald yang memancarkan keindahannya yang mampu menarik perhatian mereka. Sakura Sakura, hati-hati sekarang mempergunakan senyummu itu.

" Kalo begitu, panggil gue dengan Ino saja. Oke ? "

" Oke. Ino gue boleh Tanya sesuatu ? "

" Boleh. Apa Sakura ? " Gadis Barbielike itu memandang Sakura dengan rasa penasaran.

" Kenapa para siswi disana memandang gue dengan tatapan yang lapar(?) ? " Sakura sendiri bertanya kepada Ino seperti itu karena ia sudah mengecek pakaian, dandanan, serta apapun yang ada pada Sakura. Tapi menurut Sakura tidak ada yang aneh menurutnya. Sakura kurasa kau harus peka sedikit.

" Oh, itu. Loe sekarang duduk di meja yang dikelilingi cowok keren " Ino menjawabnya dengan santai serta mata yang berbinar-binar.

" oh " Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

" Shikamaru. Ada apa ? " Naruto dengan tidak sabarnya stelah sampai di markasnya segera bertanya kepada Shikamaru yang baru saja menutup pintu markas mereka.

" Hn. Diamlah _Dobe_ " Sasuke masih focus kedalam komiknya.

" _Teme_. Loe nggak penasaran kenapa Shikamaru tiba-tiba manggil kita kayak gini " Tanya Naruto dengan tampang histeris.

" Hn " Sauke memang benar-benar ahli untuk memancing emosi orang dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

"Ketakutan"

" kalian diamlah ! loe semua sudah tau kan ada murid baru dikelas kita ? " Shikamaru kalau serius kelihatan tampan yak *plakk.

" oh, gadis berambut 'pink' ? " tebak Gaara.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagaijawaban dari pertanyaan Gaara tadi. " ingat dari tradisi kita setiap ada murid baru ? "

Sai tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan berkata " orientasi ? " tentunya dengan senyum palsunya.

" Iya, Sai. Menurut loe semua, gadis itu perlu diorientasi ? "Shikamaru memang benar-benar tamapn saat serius beda dengan kebiasaannya yang menguap waktu diajak serius oleh teman-temannya.

" gadis ? menurut gue lebih baik di orientasi sajalah. Kan tradisi, masak harus nggak dilaksanain karena dia cewek. Cuman kita kasih orientasi yang lembut " Sasori memberikan saran kepada semuanya mengenai argument dari Shikamaru dengan menyeringai. Naruto tampak bingung melihat sasori menyeringai saat mengungkapkan pendapatnya. ' _sudahlah,nggk usah dipikirin. Buat pusing kepala doang'_ pikir Naruto sambil menggendikan bahu.

" Lembut? Maksudmu dari kata 'lembut' apa Sasori ? " pemilik rambut panjang coklat itu akhirnya ikut dalam 'rapat kecil nan mendadak' tersebut.

Sasori menghela nafas terlebih dahulu " begini Neji, kita perlakukan gadis tersebut dengan sangat istimewa, berbeda dari orientasi sebelumnya yang pernah kita lakukan. Kau paham bukan Hyuga ? kukira Hyuga akan mudah mengerti tanpa harus dijelaskan dua kali " ejek Sasori sambil menahan tawanya.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Neji. Sebelum Neji menyemburkan kata-kata yang diinginkan Sasori mengangkat tangannya dengan membentuk 'V' dari jarinya. "

" Gue setuju dengan Sasori " bungsu Uchiha otupun telah selesai kencan dengan komiknya.

Naruto dengan tidak sabaran dan semangat yang tinggi bertanya kepada Shika " kapan dimulai ? " serta cengiran khasnya.

" Hari ini " Gaara menyeringai, shikamaru hanya menganggukan kepala nanasnya disertai menguap. Mulai lagi ternyata penyakitnya -_-

Yang lainnya hanya menyeringai.

 _Flashback Off_

Posisi duduk Sakura memang sangat sangat menguntungkan. Sakura duduk di dekat jendela yang langsung melihatkan pemandang KIHS. Dibelakangnya ada Sasuke dan Sasori yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, komik dan mp3. Disamping meja sasusaso, tempat duduknya Naruto dengan Shikamaru, pintar juga Naruto mencari tempat duduk *peace. Depan narushika, tepatnya disamping meja sakura ada Sai dan Gaara yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bolpoin dan buku mereka. Depannya lagi ada Neji dengan Shino yang notabene adalah anak pendiam dikelasnya. Mereka semua dengan kompaknya tengah menyeringai.

.

.

Apa orientasi sakura benar-benar sudah dimulai ?

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Maaf, kalo ceritanya gaje, soalnya saya author baru :D

selesai diRead, Review ya :) Buat nambah referensi juga buat perbaikan kedepannya :)

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu_


	2. Chapter 2

Boy In Luv

chapter 2

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, DSB.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Selamat membaca

Suasana di KIHS memang berbeda dari kebanyakan sekolah lain di Jepang. Di sekolah lain kemungkinan pagi mereka disibukkan dengan belajar, tapi di KIHS memang beda. Bersyukurlah para kaum hawa yang bersekolah di KIHS, pagi-pagi sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang mampu membuat KIHS seperti pasar ayam. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan para personil BTS, datang dengan mobil sport mereka, style seragam mereka yg keren, senyumnya yg menawan, wajahnya yg tampan, surga dunia.

Sakura yang sedang berjalan di belakang para personil BTSpun hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan kelakuan para kaum hawa disekolahnya. Bisa-bisanya mereka histeris pagi-pagi begini hanya karena siswa-siswa yang berjalan didepannya.

'Sebenarnya yang dikagumin dari semua cewek disini tentang mereka apa sih ? Lihat saja, model rambut ga jelas kayak gitu'inner sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

'Nggak dilorong, nggak dikelas sama aja. Sama-sama ribut. Hufft' pikir pemilik mata emerald ini sambil menggelengkan kepala dan terus menuju ke mejanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, atau mungkin kefokusannya digunakan untuk mikirin para cewek yang teriak-teriak gaje ia sampai menabrak punggung seseorang sampai jatuh terduduk. Saat ia mendongak yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepasang mata onxy yang membuatnya terpaku akan sesaat. Emerald bertemu onxy. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar karena uluran tangan pemilik mata sekelam malam itu.

" _Gomen_. Gue tadi nggak ngelihat " sakura menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya kelihatan memerah karena menahan malu dan juga merona :D

" Kalo jalan itu pakek mata pinky" oh ternyata yang sakura tabrak tadi adalah pangeran es KIHS, sasuke uchiha.

" apa kata loe ? pinky ? " geram sakura dengan mata yang melotot menantang onxy di depannya.

Sasuke dengan sengaja melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura. Alhasil Sakura kembali jatuh terduduk, perempatan siku-siku sudah muncul di pelipisnya. Bungsu uchiha itupun pergi melenggang ke mejanya dengan seringaian khasnya yang malah membuat para cewek di kelasnya harus menahan nafas beberapa detik.

" hei pantat ayam. Kalo nggak ihlas bantuin nggak usah gini juga kale " sakura menjerit sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar rambutnya dikomen seperti itu langsung menoleh dengan cetakan perempatan siku di pelipisnya.

" Heh jidat jelek, udah syukur-syukur elo gue bantuin tadi " sasuke pun langsung memakai earphonenya, tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang sudah marah sampai-sampai ubun-ubun kepanya ngeluarin asap (?)

Sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan argumentnya, ia sudah ditarik ke mejanya oleh Ino karena bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Sebelum duduk sakura memberikan deathglear andalannya, sasuke yang sebenarnya tahu hanya berpura-pura terus mendengarkan musiknya, padahal kabelnya belom dipasangin ke mp3nya :D *plakk

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantin Ino ngomel-ngomel ke Sakura kayak ibu-ibu dimall yang lagi dapet diskon belanja gede-gedean. Sakura yang bingung kenapa Ino bertingkah begitu mengacuhkannya dengan meminum jus strawberry yang sudah dipesannya. Ino yang tahu ia tidak mendapat respon dari Sakura, akhirnya duduk kembali dengan muka yang masih ditekuk.

" Sakura loe gila. Bener-bener gila " Ino meminum jus semangkanya dengan satu kali hembusan nafasnya. Pemilik wajah like-barbie itu terlihat frustasi.

" hey Ino-pig gue nggak gila. Kalo gue gila gue nggak bakalan sekolah. Lagian pantat ayam itu juga nyebelin. Sok keren. " dengan nada mengejek Sakura lalu mencomot kentang goreng milik Ino.

" hati-hati dengan ucapanmu forehead. Dia itu seorang uchiha, cowok populer di KIHS dan juga personil boyband terkenal seantero Jepang ! " jawab Ino sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya menghadapi sahabat barunya ini.

" I don't care "

" _Sumimasen_. Boleh kami duduk disini ? " tanya pemilik rambut bercepol itu.

" tentu boleh, silahkan " sakura memberikan senyum manisnya, terlihat ada beberapa cowok yg melihatnya langsung salah tingkah. Ckckck Sakura Sakura.

" umm-mm loe mm-muri-idd baru-u-u i-itu ? kenalin gg-gue Hyuga Hinata, loe ? " surai indigonya menutupi wajahnya yg malu-malu itu.

" umm gue Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura Hyuga _-san_. "

" kalo begitu pp-anggil gue Hinata doa-o-ang "

" gue Ryuu Tenten. Panggil Tenten. _Ne?_

Selesai berkenalan mereka lalu makan dengan diselingi candaan yg membuat mereka nyaman satu sama lain. Friend is everything.

.

.

Di lain tempat, bts mulai menjalankan 'tradisi' meereka. Shikamaru yang selama pelajaran tadi terus menguap terlihat bersemangat. Naruto mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam mainan karet yg telah dipersiapkan sejak kemarin. Sai dan Gaara mengawasi dari luar apabila Sakura maupun siswa-siswi yg lainnya kembali kekelas mereka bisa memberitahukan kepada Sasori yg berada dibalik pintu.

" yo _teme_ , shika ini ygkalian pesenkan ke gue kemarin. Gimana? Kelihatan asli kan ? " cengiran rubahnya turut menemani.

" hn _dobe_. Tumben kau jenius . bungsu uchiha itupun mengambil 'kecoa' mainan itu. Neji yg melihat 'kecoa' tersebut takut-takut jijik, ia sangat cinta kebersihan.

" dasar kau te- " ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Shikamaru.

" bel masuk sebentar lagi bunyi, cepetan kita kerjakan. " yg lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Segera saja mereka ber-empat menjalankan misinya. Di kejauhan Sakura and the gengs berjalan menuju kekelas, Gaara yg mengetahuinya segersaja meng intruksikan ke Sai agar memberitahu Sasori bahwa Sakura sudah kembali. Sai yg tahu maksud kode tersebut segera mengetuk pintu dengan 'kodeketukan', Sasori yg tahu segera saja berteriak.

" Woy ! mereka sudah kembali ! " segera Neji, Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru kembali kemeja masing-masing. Disusul Sai, Gaara, dan Sasori mereka lalu memasang wajah andalan ketinggalan seringai yg muncul diwajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jam terakhir merupakan jam paling membosankan bagi siswa kelas IX IPA – 1. Bagaimana tidak ? panas diajar pula sama guru killer Anko- _sensei._ Suasana yg tadinya sepi tiba-tiba menjadi heboh karena jeritan pemilik rambut gulali dipojok belakang kelas.

" KYAA, SINGKIRKAN HEWAN MELATA INIIIIIIIII ! " bts yg mengetahui apa yg sebenarnya terjadi menyembunyikan seringai mereka dibalik 'pokerface' andalan mereka.

" hey, jelek. Berisik tau jelek " meja Sai yg berada tepat disamping meja Sakura mengomentari Sakura dengan senyum palsunya.

" Heh mayat hidup ! apa yg loe kata tadi ? jelek ? hahh ngaca deh loe muka pucet bin aneh gitu aja dibanggain. Huhh ! " balas Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sai. FG Saipun tidak terima kalau pujaan mereka diperlakukan oleh murid baru dan memberikan Sakura deathglare. Sakura yg tahu maksud tatapan mereka, langsung memberikan tatapan maut 'jangan ikut campur'.

Dengan nada mengejek Sai malah terus memancing amarah Sakura " J-E-L-E-K " tak lupa senyum palsunya.

Sebelum Sakura meledak, Anko- _sensei_ lebih dulu menghentikan debat kecil mereka dan menyuruh Sai mengambil ular karet tersebut. " Minggir jelek " ucap Sai sambil menjankan perintah Anko-sensei dengan berat hati. Sakura hanya mendengus.

.

.

5menit

.

10menit

.

15menit

.

20menit setelah insiden 'ular karet'. Ketika pemilik emerald tersebut mengambil buku dari dalam laci mejanya ia merasakan sesuatu yg aneh, kecil kayak ada antena panjangnya. Karna rasa penasarannya  
yg tinggi Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambilnya, dan jreng jrengg ...

" UWAAAAA, KECOA MENJIJIKKAN ! " Sakura berteriak dan tak lupa melemparkan kecoa mainan tersebut dan alhasil ... seisi kelaspun sudah gaduh dengan teriakan para siswi.

" Tch mendokusai. Hoamm "

BRAKKKK

Anko- _sensei_ menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras hingga membuat keadaan kelas yg semula gaduh menjadi sepi seperti di kuburan.

" Cukup Haruno- _san_ kau telah membuat kelasku menjadi kacau. Silahkan berdiri di luar sampai bel pulang berbunyi "

" Tap- "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Haruno- _san_. Cepat jalankan hukumanmu atau hukumanmu akan kutambah "

" _Ha'i sensei_ " Sakura berjalan gontai meninggalkan mejanya. Lihatlah mereka, mereka saling adu toss atas misi mereka yg pertama.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

" Akhirnya bel bodoh itu berbunyi. Capek tauk berdiri disini selama setengah jam. Huft, menyebalkan " gue menghentak-hentakan kakiku pada lantai yg tak bersalah. Ketika kulihat Anko- _sensei_ keluar dari kelas segera kubenarkan berdiriku agar tak dapat marah darinya lagi.

" Haruno- _san_ silahkan kau kembali ke kelas. Dan ketika kelasku sedang berlangsung jangan buat kegaduhan lagi. Kau paham Haruno- _san_? "

" _Ha'i sensei_ "

Gue mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan peringatannya. ' Gila bener deh barusan gue masuk kemarin udah ketemu guru killer dapet hukuman pula. Nasib nasib ' inner Sakura berteriak frustasi.

 _ **End Sakura POV**_

Saat Sakura kembali kekelas ia berpapasan dengan BTS. " dasar cowok-cowok aneh " bibir ranumnya bergumam lirih agar tak terdengar oleh para personil BTS. Tapi dewi fortuna kali ini tidak memihaknya, pemilik tato ' _Ai_ ' dikeningnya mendengar gumaman Sakura. Deg

" Hei gulali loe barusan bilang apa ? "

" Siapa yg loe panggil gulali hah ! Gue punya nama tau " bentak Sakura sambil nunjukin 'nametag'nya.

" Lantas kenapa loe nengok dan bales perkataan gue ? " seringai dari Gaara pun akhirnya muncul. Keenam temannya yang tahu Gaara tidak akan mudah kalah dalam 'debat' bicara memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

" Eengg … "

" Gaara, kita perg dulu. Naruto kau disini tungguin Gaara. Oke ? "

" Ha'I Nii-san " dan perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Neji. Dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Gaara dengan Naturo serta Sakura yang tengah asyik berdebat.

" Oke, kalian pegilah dulu. Kenapa 'eeng' gue bener kan " Seringai tipis muncul ditampang imut Garaa.

Glek. Sakura sedikit terkesima atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Seringai yang barusan Gaara berikan kepadanya membuatny sadar bahwa inilah yang selalu dihsteriskan olah para siswi disekolahnya. Oke Sakura sekarang kau akan masuk dalam ke dalam permainan mereka. Sakura lantas cepat sadar ketika suara Gaara mengintruksinya.

" Heh gulali. Hello loe kenapa ? Terpesona kah sama gue ? " o tidak jangan lagi.

" Sudahlah Gaara, ayo kita segera ke markas buat tau schedule kita bulan depan. Lagian gue juga laper " Naruto segera menghentian pertengkaran Gaara yang bakal diterusin ini nggak bakal selesai sampai fic ini tamat *authorlay *plakk *lanjutff.

.

.

Ketika Sakura membuka lokernya, tiba-tiba ia berteriak histeris menyebabkan semua orang yang lewat menatpnya horror. Hohoho ulah BTS ternyata. Mereka menaruh 'katak' mainan ke dalam loker Sakura. Sakura tak henti-hentinya memaki dan juga menghentak-hentakna kakinya mengutuk orang yang berbuat jail kepadanya. Personil BTS yang melihat lewat maras merea, langsung mengembangan seringai khas mereka. 'masih ada satu kejutan lagi untumu nona' itulah yang saat ini mereka pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ino-pig, bete gue hari ini, kerjaan siapa sih ini hah ? " Sakura menelepon Ino saat sudah sampai dirumahnya, ia lantas mengeluarkan semua barng yang di dalam tasnya.

" Sabar forehead, ini mungkin kerja- "

" UWAAA, MENJIJIKAN HUST HUST SANAA KELUAAAAAAAAAAARR "

Ino yang mendengar teriakan Sakura langsung menjauhkan telingny dari handphone kesayanganny itu. Setelah yakin Sakura ia langsung memanggil nama Sakura.

" Hey forehead, bisa THT gue kalo begini terus heh. Ada apa lagi heh ? "

" INO-PIG, DITAS GUE ADA TIKUSNYAAAAAAA ! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana mendung hari ini di Jepang semakin mendukung keadaan Sakura hari ini, bagaimana tidak kemarin dia dikerjai habis-habisan entah oleh siapa. Rambut gulali itu terlihat berantakan hari ini, serta kantung mata yang terlihat jelas diwajah putih mulusnya itu. Sesaat ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasori, Sasori terlihat tengah melemparkan senyum kepadanya. Ia melihat kekanan kekiri kebelakang kedepan tidak ada siapa-siapa pikirny. Blush semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya, tak sadar juga Sasori yang mendapat respon dari Sakura dapat menahan ekspresinya.

Sebelum bel masuk BTS berkumpul di markas mereka membahas rencana selanjutnya.

.

.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten segera menuju kantin setelah selesai kelas olahraga agar mereka mendapat meja yang pas, maklum sekolah elite gitu *eeaa. Sebelum kekantin Sakura menyuruh Hinata untuk memesankan minuman favoritnya, ia meminta izin mau ke toilet sebentar. Sebelum mendapat jawaban Sakura sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba 'BYURRR' suara air dari atas telah mengguyur tubuh Sakura. 1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sakura masih meloading apa yang barusan terjadi.

4 detik

5 detik

" HIYAAAA, SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI "

Mati-matian Gaara dan Naruto menahan tawa mereka.

 **Flashback On**

" Hari ini kita mau ngelakuin apa ? " Tanya Gaara yang tidak sabaran itu.

" Hari ini kita ada kelas olahraga, bagaimana kalau – "

" Hn. Kita taruh ember di toilet saja "

" Kenapa di toilet Teme ? "

" loe itu bodoh sekali, Baka. Ya jelaslah cewek itu bakalan ke toilet-dandan- "

" Uhh Teme "

" Betul juga ide loe Sasuke, yak an Shika "

" Gue setuju dengan Neji dan Sasuke. Kalian ? "

" Siapa yang bakal naruh ember disitu ? "

" Hm. Gaara dan Naruto " Sasori menyeringai. Disusul oleh yang lainnya. Tamatlah riwayat kalian berdua *hohoho

" UAAPAA ! " Teriak Gaara bersama dengan Naruto.

" Cepat laksanain dan bubar ! "

 **Flashback Off**

Sakura keluar dari toilet dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena terkena siraman tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah menahan amarah. Dan juga saat itu Neji dan Shikamaru sengaja melewati Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek.

" Heh loe " Tunjuk Neji. " Loe kenapa heh? Habis kecebur di kolam ikan loe ? apa loe tadi nggak mandi tadi ? "

Tawa Sarkastik keluar dari mulut pemilik mata perak ini. Perempatan siku-siku muncul kembali dipelipis sakura. Shikamaru yang sadar aura disekelilingnya berubah menjadi hitam, segera menarik tangan Neji pergi menjauh dari TKP.

" HEII PRIA CANTIK ! AWASS KAU YAAAAA ! "

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

gimana next chapternya ? jelek ya x_x

gomen soalnya lagi sibuk nyusul pelajaran disekolah, dan juga laptop saya lagi error jadi telat updatenya

makasih yang udah review :)

Setelah Read di Review yaa :) Review kalian sangat membantuku :)


	3. Chapter 3

Boy in Luv

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, DSB.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated T

Inspiration BTS ~ BOY IN LUV

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading !

.

.

.

'Gawat 5menit lagi gerbang ditutup. Gila masih jauh juga, oh _Kami-sama_ hentikan waktu ini' tanpa memperdulikan peluh yang terus membanjiri jidatnya itu Sakura terus berlari. Yang ia prioritaskan saat ini hanya gerbang sekolahnya. ' _Kirai kirai kirai, baka baka baka'_. Umpatan demi umpatan terus terlontar dari bibir peach miliknya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang bangun telat karena terus memikirkan siapa pelaku yang enam hari ini sukses membuat darahnya naik. Sabar yaa Saku karena ini sudah seminggu dan tradisi BTS cuman berlaku seminggu.

Tett.. Tett.. Tett...

Bel KIHS menggema diseluruh pelosok Sekolah. Sakura yang mendengar bel tersebut segera menambah kecepatan larinya. ' Beberapa meter lagi Sakura. Yosh, _ganbatte_ ' inner Sakura berteriak memberikan semangat ke Sakura. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi tapi ..

SRETTT

Pintu gerbang KIHS sudah tertutup. Sakura kalut, ia berpikir keras untuk masuk kesekolah tanpa harus melewati petugas piket karena ia masih pingin selamat dari _kaa-san_ nya. Jika _kaa-san_ nya tau bahwa buku 'tatib'nya telah terisi dengan spidol merah maka ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk novel dan komiknya. Setelah berpikir cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya ia menemukan ide. Cukup gila. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang dan memang itu jalan satu-satunya agar lolos dari 'macan buas dengan spidol merah' ia nekat-nekat saja. Merasa keadaan sudah aman ia segera memanjat dinding KIHS. Dan happ .. Sakura berhasil. Sebelum sempat merapikan dirinya sebuah suara sudah mengintrupsinya terlebih dulu.

" Heh, kau ! Berhenti ! "

.

 **Flashback On**

.

" Hm. Hari ini giliran loe Sas dan umm Saso juga hari ini " setelah membaca jadwal jaga hari ini Saipun segera kembali ke ruang OSIS untuk mendiskusikan dana untuk festival musim panas KIHS dengan Gaara dan Temari.

" Semoga sukses " senyum palsunya turut menemani perginya meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang ' _musicholic_ ' itu.

Segera saja Sasuke dan Sasori menjalankan tugasnya. Tak lupa jimat mereka yaitu mp3 yang sudah siap dimainkan. Sepasang headsheat, tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku, wajah yang mempesona, berkharisma *okeecukup -_- mampu membuat siswi-siswi dilorong mimisan.

Saat kehalaman belakang, Sasori yang saat itu berhenti melakukan ritualnya mendengar suara yang samar-samar dari tembok pembatas. Curiga ia menyenggol bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang kesal karena tingkah Sasori yang mengganggunya mematikan mp3nya dan mendengus sebal.

" Ada apa ? "

" Kita tunggu siapa yang akan melewati tembok itu. Kemungkinan besar dia adalah siswa yang telat karena gerbang sudah ditutup sejak 5 menit yang lalu "

" Hn "

Dan benar saja dugaan Sasori, siswa ah bukan siswi yang melompat tembok itu. Tunggu.. rambut pink? Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan 'Sakura'. Dan jrengg seringai tercetak jelas diwajah tampan mereka.

" Heh, kau ! Berhenti ! "

.

 **Flashback Off**

.

" Heh, kau ! Berhenti ! "

Habislah kau Sakura, kau telah ketahuan. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk novel dan komikmu. Sakura merasakan degupan jantungnya bekerja 2kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Keringat yang daritadi telah membanjirinya, sekarang bertambah banyak. Refleks Sakura menutup matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya seperti robot. Sasuke dan Sasori hanya cekikan melihatnya.

" Bukalah matamu "

Sakura merasa aneh. Suara yang pertama tadi 'berat' kenapa sekarang terkesan lembut? Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi akhirnya ia memberanikan membuka matanya. Deg. 'Sasori dan si pantat ayam ternyata' inner Sakura sangat bersyukur untung bukan petugas piket.

" Kalian. Huh mengagetkan saja. Kenapa kalian disini? Apakah Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak masuk? " Sakura sambil membenarkan pakaian dan dandanannya melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya kepada Sasuke dan Sasori. Jleb. Sasuke dan Sasori terjebak kedalam emerald yang berkilau yang memancarkan keceriaan tersebut.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Lamunan mereka terbuyarkan oleh suara Sakura. Sebelum semburat tipis muncul dipipi mereka, secepatnya mereka mengendalikannya dengan wajah stoic andalan mereka. Sakura yang merasa pertanyaannya tak akan pernah dijawab oleh mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat. Tepat setelah melewati SasuSaso, pemilik emerald itu terhenti karena tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke. Sakura berbalik dengan malas.

" Ada apa ? buruan kekelas sebelum Kakashi- _sensei_ datang " dengan satu kali hentakan, tangannya terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

" Para guru sedang rapat Sakura " Sasori tersenyun simpul membalas pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Sakura lantas menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Dan hei sejak kapan Sasori terkena sindrom 'senyum palsu'nya Sai?

" Yasudah.. ayo cepetan kekelas. Time is money boy "

" Ekhm, loe nggak lihat ini " Sakura mengikuti arah pandang onxy itu. Di lengan kiri SasuSaso ada tanda 'petugas kedisiplinan'. Glek. Saat itu juga Sakura menelan salivanya dalam-dalam. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki kebodohannya.

" Eengg, pantat ayam loloskan gue. Gue mohon. Gue nggak pingin pisah sama novel dan komik gue. Ayolah pantat ayam. " bungsu Uchiha ini mengernyit heran atas perubahan gadis didepannya ini.

" Sasori _-kun_ tolong lepaskan gue. Gue mohon. " puppy eyes Sakura on. Dan apa itu, gadis itu memanggil Sasori dengan suffix – _kun_. Ckckck

Sasori yang tak tahan wajah cute Sakura segera berdiskusi dengan Sasuke. Selesai berdiskusi seringai tipis, samar tak terlihat oleh Sakura muncul diwajah SasuSaso. Hati-hati Sakura sepertinya ini lebih menyeramkan daripada kehilangan novel dan komik kesayanganmu.

" Oke. Loe kita lepasin " senyum mengembang diwajah Sakura.

" Ariga- "

" Tapi ada syaratnya " dan senyum itu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

" Hahh "

" Loe kenapa Saku ? "

Dengar kadar kekesalan yang tinggi, Sakura mengambil jusnya dengan kasar dan meminum jusnya dengan satu kali hembusan nafas *heeuhhSakunyeremin

" semua personil BTS NYEBELIN "

" Why ? " gadis pirang itu akhirnya angkat bicara setelah mengamati kuku jarinya yang barusan dinailart.

Sakura menceritakan dari awal mengapa ia bisa sekesal ini dan apa penyebabnya. Hinata, Tenten, Ino mendengarkan dengan seksama. Setelah gadis pink ini menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya dari A-Z ketiga sahabatnya itu malah menertawakannya. Wajahnya semakin ditekuk karena moodnya bertambah buruk.

" BWAHAHAHAHA "

" KAU JADI ASISTEN MEREKA ? KAU SUNGGUH BERUNTUNG FOREHEAD "

" BERUNTUNG APANYA HAHH ! "

" B-b-benar itu Sakura-chan kau sangat beruntung "

" BTS MENYEBALKAN "

Teriakan Sakura berhasil mengundang queen of gossip KARIN dan juga fans dari BTS serta ketua dari FC Sasuke. Karin yang mendengar grup idolanya disebut segera menghampiri meja Sakura and the geng. Tenten yang melihat Karin dkk sedang menuju ke mejanya memberitahu Sakura untuk membiarkan saja. Sakura yang paham akan isyarat Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Apa ada gosip tentang BTS ? kudengar tadi kalian membicarakannya "

" Bukan Urusanmu " Sakura segera pergi dari kantin disusul Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

" Hey pinky. STOP ! jawab pertanyaan gue tadi " Karin berdiri dan menggebrak meja membuat seisi kantin menoleh padanya.

" kan sudah gue jawab loe tuli heh setan merah " riuh sorak terdengar dari penjuru kantin, maklum ada tontonan gratis apalagi melibatkan Karin. Perempatan pun muncul didahi Karin.

.

.

.

.

Markas BTS

.

Waktu rapat guru mereka manfaatkan dengan baik untuk berlatih vokal dalam acara festival musim panas sekolah. Maklum memanfaatkan 'bintang' yang ada, kalau nggak dimanfaatkan mubazir kan.

 _Is it true? Is it true?_

 _You you_

 _Neoumu areumdawo duryeowo_

 _Untrue Untrue_

 _You you you_

 _Gyeota meomulleojullae_

 _Naega yaksohaejullae_

 _Son daemyon naragalkka buseojikka_

 _Geobna geobna geobna_

 _Siganeul meomchullae_

 _I sungani jinamyeon_

 _Eobseotdeon iri doelkka_

 _Neol irheulkka_

 _Geobna geobna geobna_

 _Butterfly, like a butterfly_

 _Machi butterfly, bu butterfly cheoreom_

Kriett .. pintu terbuka menampakkan dua sosok pemuda tampan. Tampang babyface, rambut merah yang basah menambah plus diwajahnya, sorotan matanya yang lembut. Yang satunya onxy yang tajam, rambut raven yang dipadukan dengan kulit putihnya, tubuh yang atletis.

" _Gomen_. Kita baru selesai tugas. Apakah latiannya sudah selesai ? " Sasori mengelap keringatnya dan melepas tanda 'petugaskedisiplinan' serta mengambil air putih.

" Belom. Kita barusan mulai " Neji yang memberikan daftar lagu yang kan dinyanyikan pada saat festival ke Sasuke dan juga Sasori.

Sasuke dan juga Sasori melihat-lihat apa saja lagu yang kan dibawakan grupnya nanti. Seakan teringat sesuatu Sasori menyenggol lengan Sasuke tentang kejadiaan tadi. Sasuke mendengus pelan, padahal itu idenya, kenapa malah dia yang harus nyampain kesemuanya.

" Shika tolong kirimin jadwal kita ke Sakura " Sasuke menghela nafas.

" Untuk ? "

" Sakura akan menjadi asisten kita mulai besok "

" WHATT ! "

" WHATT THE HELL ! "

Sontak Shikamaru dan yang lainnya kaget dengan penuturan Sasuke barusan. Dalam pikiran mereka terlintas sosok pink yang dimaksudkan Sasuke tadi. Kok bisa? Bagimana caranya? Kok mau? Bertatap muka saja sudah adu debat!. Dalam pikiran mereka timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjerumus ke satu hal 'kok Sakura mau ?'

Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan rekan-rekannya, Sasori menjawab pertanyaan pikiran mereka. " Dia berhutang budi dengan gue dan Sasuke karena telah membebaskannya dari hukuman telat "

Yang lainnya hanya ber'oh'ria.

" mana alamat e-mailnya ? "

Sasuke mengeluarkan iphone 6Snya dari saku celana sekolahnya. Segera ia mengirimkan e-mail Sakura ke Shikamaru.

PIPP

" Sudah masuk. Dan juga sudah gue kirimin ke Sakura. Terus kenapa kok harus jadi asisten kita ? " entah kenapa otak Shikamaru yang jenius itu berubah jadi lola. Apa mungkin grgr duduk dengan naruto? *tuingplakbardor

" Aku ada ide Shika. Kita kerjai terus saja Sakura tapi kita ubah caranya bukan tradisi kali ini. Terserah kalian mau gimana, tapi jangan pakek kekerasan. Oke? " Sasori menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Yang lain mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Oke. Setuju "

" Cmon guys latian " terian Naruto disudut ruangan.

 _Oboetenai koto mo takusan attdaraou_

 _Daremo kare mo shiruetto_

 _Daiji ni shiteta mono wasureta furi o shitanda yo_

 _Nanimo nani yo waraerusa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura tengah sibuk mencari baju apa yang pantas digunakannya malam ini, dandanan apa yang sesuai dan sebagainya. 'grgr pantat ayam dan babyface sialan' gerutu Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura selesai memilih baju, ia memilih untuk mengenakan rok pendek warna biru laut cerah dipadukan dengan atasan belang biru putih serta flat shoes warna hitam. Wajahnya ia make-up senatural mungkin dengan model rambut yang ia gulung sampai atas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Tak lupa slingbag hitam menemani penampilannya malam ini.

Ting .. Tong

Sakura membukakan pintu, terlihat Sasuke dengan setelan T-shirt yang dibalut jaket jeans dan celana jeans serta sepatu 'nike air'nya yang menambah kesan keren dari bungsu Uchiha ini. Sakura seakan dihipnotis oleh onxy. Sasuke sendiri juga tersadar bahwa Sakura mempunyai sisi yang sangat cantik dari cewek-cewek yang dikenalnya selama ini. Ia terhipnotis dengan emerald. Onxy bertemu emerald.

" Bisakah cepat? Konser bentar lagi dimulai jidat " Sasuke melenggang meninggalkan Sakura setelah membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidatnya itu.

.

.

.

At café

Oke ini memang sangat langka para readers. Personil BTS mati-matian mempertahankan gengsinya untuk tidak tersenyum melihat penampilan Sakura yang memang terlihat cantik daripada biasanya. Naruto yang memang tak perduli dengan gengsi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara sebagai perwakilan dari teman-temannya.

" Sakura- _chan_ loe cantik banget hari ini " Sakura yang mendengar pujian Naruto menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

" _Arigatou_ Naruto "

" ekhm, sudah waktunya kita naik ke atas " Shikamaru memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi. Ia sendiri tidak ingin bahwa raut wajahnya terbaca oleh kawan-kawannya itu.

.

Sakura melihat BTS dari balik backstage, ia ternyata tau apa yang selama ini diteriakan oleh siswi disekolahnya. Mereka benar BTS memang tampan. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Seusai perform Sakura segera menghampiri BTS sambil membawakan minum untuk mereka. Melihat mereka yang seperti itu entah setan darimana membuat Sakura tambah semangat menjadi asisten mereka. Ayolah Saku mana dirimu yang tak akan pernah terjerat oleh pesona BTS hahh.

" Jidat, loe pulang sama Sasori saja nanti. Gue mau ke apartemen _aniki._ Entar kalo gue bawa loe, bisa-bisa _aniki_ salah paham. Yang lain gue pulang duluan " Setelah pamit Sasuke segera melesat menggunakan mobil sportnya untuk ke apartemen anikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gomen redears, saya telat updatenya. Soalnya saya lagi ngebut nyusul pelajaran sama ngurus pindah. Gomen banget X_X *eh jadi numpang curcol. Dan juga laptop saya rada error gitu.

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Waktu aku baca yang chap 2 kemaren itu banyak yang typo X_X keyboard saya rusak soalnya. Kalo tambah gaje maafin X_X sebenarnya aku kemarin senin itu udah dapet ide, tapi tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja.

Pojok bales review :

Otaku Sesat45667 : Hahaha, iya saya juga ngefans banget sma BTS \=D/ udah saya update ini, gomen kalo telat soalnya saya masih sibuk nyusul tugas sama ulangan. Makasih buat reiewnya

Kiyoi-chan : makasih ini udah aku lanjutin.

Cherry480 : iya, maksih banget buat saranya. Gomen kalo orientasinya aku buat satu chapter doing, sebenerny pengin aku buat beberapa chapter tapi takutnya nanti malah story ini nggak tamat-tmat.

Kerin azzahra : ada kok jangan khawatir

Rinda Kuchiki : yap sudah saya next ini

Himmmecchi : nggak bisa cepet kalo update soalnya masih sibuk nyusul tugas. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk update kilat.

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah read & review.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku

 _arigatou gozaimasu_


	4. Chapter 4

Boy in Luv

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Rated T

Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE, TYPO, DSB.

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read !

Happy reading !

.

Chapter 4

.

.

" Pinky, kita sudah sampai di depan rumah loe " setelah melewati debat panjang antar personil, Shikamaru yang notabene leader BTS memutuskan Sasori yang mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya karena ide menjadikan Sakura asisten mereka adalah idenya.

Nampak Sakura yang tertidur pulas dijok penumpang mobil Sasori. Sasori berniat membangunkan Sakura tapi niatnya terbatalkan karena melihat wajah Sakura yang terkena sinar rembulan yang menambah kecantikan diwajahnya. Reflek Sasori menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan ada pergerakan yang mengenai wajahnya segera terbangun.

" Eeeng, apakah sudah sampai Sasori ? " Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

" Eh " Sasori terlonjak kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba bangun. " I-i-iya sudah sampai " Sasori yang salah tingkah menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

" oh. _Arigatou_ Sasori. Aku mau masuk duluan. Kau cepatlah pulang _. Jaa_ " Sakura melemparkan senyum termanisnya hingga matanya membentuk lekungan bola sabit.

" _Jaa_ Sakura. Cepatlah tidur "

Setelah Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia segera menggas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ckckckc Sasori apakah kau sudah terpikat dengan Sakura?

.

.

.

.

Waktu pelajaran berlangsung, Sasori terus mengamati punggung Sakura. Oke entah ini sebuah keberuntungan tidak ia dapat melihat wajah Sakura karena posisinya dengan Sakura yang berlawanan. Ia mengamati wajah pemilikmata emerald itu lamat-lamat. Sasuke yang duduk disamping Sasori mengamati tingkah sahabatnya itu. ' Ada yang aneh ' pikirnya. Sasuke menggendikan bahunya tak peduli.

TINGG.. TINGGGG

" Akhirnyaaa forehead kita bebas dari ular macam dia " Ino menegakkan badannya berniat mengajak Sakura kekantin. " yuk kekantin " sebelum sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino ia sudah ditarik dulu oleh sahabat pirangnya itu.

.

PIP

From : Pantat Ayam Sok ccol

Subject : -

Loe dimana ?

" Tch membosankan " Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan sambil meminum jusnya.

To : Pantat Ayam Sok Cool

Subject : -

Di kantin. Kenapa ?

.

PIP

From : Pantat Ayam Sok Cool

Subject : -

Bawain minum ke markas BTS sekarang juga !

" hufft "

" K-k-kenapa Sakura- _chan_? "

" Pantat ayam itu nyuruh seenak jidatnya. Emang gue babunya apa ! "

" Nyuruh kenapa ? " Tenten ikutan penasaran.

" dia nyuruh gue buat bawain minum ke markasnya "

" lah emang elo babunya kan forehead " Sakura tertohok dengan pernyataan Ino barusan. Ia memukul kepalanya frustasi. Oh _kami-sama._

To : Pantat Ayam Sok Cool

Subject : -

Oke gue kesana.

.

.

.

Setibanya dimarkas BTS Sakura segera menaruh botol air minum yang ia beli kekantin tadi. Ia duduk disofa sambil memainkan ponselnya ketika BTS berlatih. Saking fokusnya diarahkan keponselnya ia sampai tak sadar BTS telah selesai berlatih. Sasuke dengan jailnya mengambil ponsel Sakura dan melihat-lihat apa yang ada diponsel Sakura.

" pantat ayam kembaliin " Sakura berjinjit untuk mengambil ponselnya dari tangn sasuke. Maklum Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura dan juga Sasuke berjinjit untuk menjauhkan ponsel Sakura.

Member BTS lainnya melihat Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya tengah tersenyum. ' Dia jatuh cinta ' pikir merekia semua.

" kenapa nama gue disini 'pantat ayam sok cool ? "

" emang elo sok cool. Wekks " Sakura berlari kearah Shikamaru untuk bersembunyi dibelakangnya

" Shika, pantat ayam nyebelin. Ponselku diambil olehnya " Puppy eyes andalan Sakura on. Shikiamaru yang tak ingin terus-terusan mengendalikan wajahnya segera mengambil minumnya dan berjalan kesofa untuk tidur.

" hey yakk Shikamaru ! " sakura tak menyerah ia beralih ke Neji.

" Neji yang cantik, ambilin ponsel gue dong " sakura memohon tak lupa puppy eyesnya.

" berhenti manggil gue 'cantik' ambil sendiri " Neji yang pada dasarnya tak suka dipangggil 'cantik' pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

" Sasori, bantuin gue " Sasori yang masih salah tingkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa kata.

" Hey Naruto. Ambilin ponsel gue "

" Mayat. Ambilin ponsel gue "

Dengan sisa semangatnya untuk meminta bantuan ia meminta Gaara yang notabene pernah debat dengannya itu.

" Gaara. Ambilin ponsel gue, gue mohon " tampang Sakura sudah ia buat semelas mungkin, dan yakk ... Gaara juga tidak mau.

" ambil sendiri "

" Tch, KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKAN ! "

Seringai muncul diwajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Mode percakapan ponsel.**

Si Tatto 'ai'

( Hijau ) Pinky

( putih ) Apa ?

( hijau ) temenin gue jalan sekarang

( putih ) emang gue babu loe heh ?

( hijau ) emang loe babu kita kan (senyumevil)

( putih ) kalian benar-benar menyebalkan -_-

( hijau ) memang. Gue jemput jam 8

( putih ) dasar setan alis

.

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian suara motor ninja telah berada didepan gerbang rumah Sakura. Sakura mengenakan mini dress warna pinknya dipandukan dengan sepau flat warna putih dan juga bando dirambutnya yang senada dengan dengan pakaiannya. 'terlihat manis' pikir Gaara.

" Mau sampek kapan loe liatin tampang ganteng gue ? " Gaara dengan kenarsisannya yang tinggi menyalakan motornya untuk segera pergi.

" iya bawel " Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia segera naik ke atas motor Gaara.

" Let's go pinky. Pegangan yang erat "

" Loe ! jangan mod- UWAAAAAA setan alis " Gaara menggasa motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi tak menghiraukan Sakura yang sekarang tengah berkomat-kamit demi keselamatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Festival Sekolah**

Suasana pagi hari di Konoha Internasional High Schhol sangat ramai, banyak stand-stand dibuka untuk perayaan festival musim panas untuk siswa-siswi KIHS maupun dari luar sekolah. Tak lupa juga stand kelas Sakura yang menjual makanan dan minuman ala cafe dan juga ada area photonya *author lupa namanya zona apa. Dan yang paling membuat suasana tambah panas pelayanna adalah personil BTS. Hebat bukan.

" Hoy pantat ayam kesini. Layanin meja no 9 " Teriak Sakura.

" Hn. Kalian mau pesan apa ? " Seolah ada diskon besar-besaran di mall para gadis yang baru mengetahui siapa pelayan seketika berteriak histeris. Mereka saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, mata mereka muncul bintang(?) tanda kagum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Hn. Maaf, kalian mau pesan apa ? " ulang sasuke.

" Eeeng, a-a-pakah k-kau-u-u Sasu-su-ke-e Uchiha p-p-erson-nil BTS ? " gadis itu nampak gugup. ' Tch ayolah cepat sore ' pikir sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hey mereka ini idola remaja kenapa harus jadi pelayan seperti ini?

" Hn. Boleh kutulis pesananmu ? "

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE-KUN "

.

" loe gila heh jidat " Sasuke marah-marah kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia tampaknya kali ini berahasil mengerjai pantat ayam sok cool itu. Idenya benar-benar cemerlang.

Setelah menyuruh Hinata dan Tenten untuk memasak pesanan dari meja yang dilayani Sasuke tadi ia lantas menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke " kerja bagus pantat ayam. Kalo bisa sambil senyum oke? Oi setan alis anterin pesanan ini. Lagian tugas kalian cuman sampek sore 'kan ? jadi bersabarlah. " Sakura pergi kembali untuk menyapa para pelanggan setelah memberikan Sasuke senyum tulusnya. Semburat merah tipis muncul dipipi putih Sasuke. Sangat tipis.

Dan selanjutnya member BTS lainnya mengalami kejasian yang sama dengan sasuke tadi.

.

.

 **Puncak acara festival musim panas Konoha Internasional High School**

Sakura dan yang lainnya yang tadi bekerja pada pagi hari samapi siang sudah bergantian dengan temannya yang menjaga stand mereka saat sore sampai malam hari. Ia kembali melihat dandanannya di cermin. Jam sudah mennunjukkan pukul 6:30 PM masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum puncak acara dimulai. Sambil menunggu Sasori datang untuk menjemputnya ia kembali lagi melihat dandanannya dicermin. Cantik.

Tak perlu menunggu lama Sasori sudah sampai didepan rumah Sakura. Ia menggunakan kaos denim neck V celana jeans hitam dan juga sepatu converse high warna putih hitam. Keren bukan. Sakura tersipu malu dengan gaya Sasori yang sudah keren ditambah wajahnya yang babyface dan juga rambut yang acak-acakan. He isi so cool. Tak jauh beda Sakura terlihat manis dengan mini dressnya yang berwarna pink dengan renda dibagian bawah roknya serta hiasan ikat pinggang dipadukan dengan make-up tipis dan flat shoes warna merah jambu. Mereka cocok yaa ? :D *authordilemparbatusamaSasuke

" Silahkan masuk tuan putri " hey sejak kapan Sasori menggombal?

.

.

.

.

" Gue ke backstage dulu. _Jaa_ "

" _Jaa_ Sasori. Dimana Ino, Hinata dan Tenten ? " Sakura celingukan mencari Ketiga sahabatnya itu. Emeraldnya menangkap siluet bayangan cepol, indigo, dan pirang didepan panggung. Sakura langsung berteriak memanggil Ino.

" Yaakk, Ino-pig "

" Sakura- _chan_ loe terlihat cantik " puji Hinata

" Umm _, Arigatou_ Hinata, elo juga cantik kok "

Ino dan Tenten mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya tanda ia tak setuju jika cuman Hinata yang dibilang cantik.

" Hey Hinata, jangan puji Sakura. Bisa-bisa kepalanya tambah besar nanti. Wkwkwkw. Lagian masih cantikan gue " Ino menjulurkan lidahnya ke sakura.

" yang cantik ngalah " tenten juga ikutan nggak mau kalah dengan debat 'siapa-yang-cantik'

" Okay girls boy, can you see me ? " shion menepuk-nepuk tangannya agar para penonton memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. Sakura and the geng menghentikan debat mereka sejenak.

" let's party at night. Yuhuuu " suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di KIHS.

" Kita sambut BTS " suara riuh tepuk tangan bertambah menjadi lebih riuh ketika nama 'BTS' disebutkan, para gadis segerea berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama BTS.

" Enjoy this party guys " Shion segera kembali ke belakang panggung dan menyuruh BTS untuk ke atas panggung.

" _Ichi ni san Konbawa_ " semua personil bts ber- _ojigi._

" Ini merupakan festival yang menakjubkan bukan, gaara "

" _Ha'i_. Ini sangat menakjubkan terlihat dari jumlah penonton malam ini " suara riuh terdengar kembali.

" langsung saja kita tampil. C'mon guys " Sai memberikan tanda kepada auditor untuk menyalakan instrumen lagu mereka

 _Kimi no kaori ga suru kono michi atta totte yuku_

 _Yahoun sashi komo kono koto ni tashika na amoi ga sini saki ni aru_

Gaara memulai part awal dengan sangat baik.

 _Oh baby why you far away?_

 _Nare nai kimi na tomake ne_

Shikamaru sudah menebarkan atmosfer yang membuat para gadis berteriak histeris.

 _Subete for you~ kotae nante~_

 _Naku te i subete wa kimi no egao no nakai ni aru_

 _Choose~ hanarete ita mo kokoro doko koro wa_

 _Tsunagatte ini forever kimi tto_

Gaara memulai kembali partnya dengan melemparkan pandangan ke Sakura.

 _Hira hira ma kira kira ma_

Sai menyanyi dengan senyum palsunya. Ckckck -_-

 _Uh, ttoi bashik sugu surum dae kyou wo nanka mo sukare_

 _Samishi kutte aitai hitori no yoyoke kanjiru sono okitsukare_

Naruto menyanyikan partnya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran rubah khasnya, dan dan para gadis berteriak histeris again.

 _Subete for you~ kotae nante~_

 _Naku te i subete wa kimi no egao no nakai ni aru_

 _Choose~ hanarete ita mo kokoro doko koro wa_

 _Tsunagatte ini forever kimi tto_

Sasuke memandang intens Sakura saat menyanyikan partnya. Ayolah Sakura kode ini namanya kode.

 _Hira hira ma kira kira ma_

 _Etto douko itte mo futari onaji sora miteru yo_

 _Tatoe nani ga atte mo kimi ga ireba nani mo kowaku anai yo mo_

Tatapan mata Neji menghipnotis para gadis.

 _Subete for you~ kotae nante~_

 _Naku te i subete wa kimi no egao no nakai ni aru_

 _Choose~ hanarete ita mo kokoro doko koro wa_

 _Tsunagatte ini forever kimi tto_

Sasori menutup lagu ini dengan sangat memukau.

.

.

" Sakura " Sebelem pemilik gadis gulali itu keluar dari mobilnya Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura agar duduk kembali.

" Apa lagi? Gue bener-bener capek, gue mau tidur okay "

" 5minutes, please " Akhirnya Sakura duduk kembali di jok npenumpang mobil Sasori.

" Sakura, loe cantik "

" emang gue cantik. Baru nyadar heh ? " sakura tertawa membanggakan dirinya *narsisahsaku *plakk

" Sakura "

" hm "

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasori. Sasori menatapnya secara intens. Emeraldnya terjerat mata hazel milik sasori. Sakura masih terhanyut pesona Sasori sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa jarak diantara dia dan Sasori sudah semakin pendek. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tubuhnya menegang.

10cm

5cm

3cm

CUP

" _oyasuminasai_ Sakura " Sasori mencium pipi Sakura, sakura masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Otaknya masih mencerna kejadian yang menimpanya. Setelah ia tersadar sakura menunduk malu, sesegera mungkin ia mau meninggalkan mobil Sasori.

" _H-h-ha'i. Arigatou_ "

Sasori tersenyum sambil berlalu meninggalkan rumah sakura. Mimpi indah kah kau Sasori malam ini? ;)

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Boy In Luv

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x sakura

Warning : Typo, Gaje, AU, OOC, Aneh, alay mungkin, lebay iya, dsb.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading !

.

.

Chapter 5

.

" Hey yak jidat kenapa loe nglamun terus daritadi heh ! " Ino yang tidak mendapat respon jawaban dari Sakura memukul kepala Sakura dengan sendoknya. Tuk.

" Auuw, sakit pig "

" Loe kenapa heh hari ini ? pelajaran nggak loe perhatiin, makanan loe juga loe nggak sentuh sama sekali. Daritadi pagi juga nglamun terus. Loe sakit jidat ? " Ino langsung menempelkasn punggung tangannya ke jidat Sakura yang lebar itu *plakktuingg untuk mengecek apakah Sakura sedang sakit.

Sambil menurunkan tangan Ino ia berkata, " Gue gapapa pig. Cuman lagi males doang hari ini "

Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino hanya ber'oh'ria menanggapi pernyataan Sakura barusan. Sakura kembali melihat keluar jendela, ia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam saat ia pulang dengan Sasori. Gezz wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian itu.

" Heh jidat kenapa muka loe merah gitu? Bayangin wajah gue heh "

" kan gue tadi sudah bilang pig . eh, tungu tungu kenapa suara loe jadi berubah kayak cowok pig ? " Sakura langsung mengalihkan atensinya dari jendela untuk menengok ke samping kanannya. Sasuke dan BTS lainnya ssudah berada satu meja dengan mereka.

Sasuke mengambil tomat di nampan makan Sakura, Sakura yang tahu segera memukul tangan Sasuke.

" _Ittai_ jidat. Kenapa sih ? Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung tangannya.

" Loe itu sudah ada makan sendiri masih aja nyomot makanan orang lain. Sana hushh pergi. Lagian meja kalian tu disana " Sakura menunjuk meja yang berada dipojok dekat pintu kantin yang biasanya dipakai makan buat BTS.

" Suka-suka kita dong jidat, loe lupa heh siapa gue " seringai muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sakura memukul jidatnya yang lebar itu*tuingg. Ia lupa bahwa Sasuke addalah anak pemilik sekolah tempat ia belajar. ' _Baka_ loe Sakura ' inner Sakura berteriak frustasi.

" Yayaya, gue inget. Heh Naruto lihat sebelah loe, dia mau pingsan tuh " Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata. Ia tahu Naruto dan Hinata saling suka, makanya ia mencomblangkan mereka berdua.

" Hinata, kamu nggak sakit kan ? kenapa mukamu memerah sih? " Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata yang memerah.

Hinata merasakan pipinya semakin memanas dan juga degup jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

" A-ano _i-i-i'ie_ Na-a-ruto- _kun_ "

" Hey naruto. Lepaskan tanganmu dari pipi _imoutou_ ku " Neji memegang erat garpunya. Naruto dengan segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hinata. Ia takut kalau-kalau Neji melemparkan garpu tersebut kemukanya bisa-bisa wajahnya itu menjadi jelek.

Semua orang berpikiran sama " dasar sister coplex "

Sakura dapat melihat semua orang dimejanya, disudut paling kanan ada Shikamaru yang meletakkan kepalanya. Biasa tidur. Neji duduk didekat Tenten mereka terliahat sangat menikmati obrolan yang tercipta. Naruto duduk disebelah Hinata, mereka makan dengan malu-malu. Di depan meja Sakura ada Sai dan Ino yang saling mengejek satu sama lain. Sedangkan disamping Sakura sendiri ada pantat ayam dan juda setan alis.

Dengan menahan malu ia bertanya kepada Sasuke " Pantat, kemana Sasori ? kok dia nggak barengan sama kalian "

" kenapa loe nyariin Sasori " sauke mejawab dengan jutek. Peka dong Sakura.

" Nyariin tu yang ada pinky. Nih kayak gue yang ada didekat loe " Gaara membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Kebiasaan.

" Dia nggak masuk sekolah hari ini. Ada acara dengan keluarganya "

" oh "

" Loe suka Sasori pinky ?"

JEDER. Pertanyaan Gaara barusan membuat gadis emerald disampingnya ini kaget. Seakan bakalan ada badai yang besar. Sakurapun yang saat itu sedang makan mendengar Gaara berkata tersebur langsung tersedak.

" Uhuk uhuk "

Saat Sakura ingin mengambil minumannya, ia telah disodori dua minumjan yang berbeda. Yang satu miliknya sendiri yang disodorin Sasuke yang satu milik Gaara. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura mengambil minum milik Gaara.

Setelah merasa baikan, ia berterima kasih kepada Gaara. Ia menatap semua orang dan bertanya " kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu ? " Sakura memasang wajah innocentnya.

Tenten enggan menjawan, ia malah sibuk berdebat dengan Ino.

" Hey yak tenten kenapa ? jelaskan ! "

" Tanyakan saja pada Ino "

" Hey pig ada apa "

" Loe barusan minum dari gelas milik Gaara kan ? " bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura ia malah balik bertanya kepada Sakura.

" kenapa ? "

" loe minum dari sedotan yang sama bukan ? "

" loe cerewet pig. Iya terus kenapa ? "

" loe tau artinya bukan ? "

" tau apa ? " sakura benar-benar tidak bisa meloading perkataan Ino.

" semua oranmg juga tau Jidat kalo loe minum sedotan yang sama gelas yang sama itu tandanya- "

" Loe berciuman secara tidak langsung " Sasuke memotong perkataan Ino dan menjawab dengan dingin. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman-temannya menyimpulkan satu hal 'Sasuke jatuh cinta'.

1 detik

2 detik'

3 detik

" HIYAAAAA. Kenapa kalian nggak bilang daritadi heh ? dan loe juga kenapa loe nyodorin minuman loe ? " Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk golden BTS itu dengan sendoknya.

" Tch. Loe tadi kan tersedak ya gue kasih minum " Gaara kembali meminum minumannya.

" Oh iya iya. Dan hey kenapa loe minum lagi itu minuman ? " Sakura berteriak histeris algi melihat Gaara meminum bekasnya.

" Ini minuman gue pinky "

Atmosfer disekitar mereka berubah drastis. Ino, Hinata dan tenten yang dasarnya peka sama keadaan langsung melanjutkan makan mereka dengan tenang.

Sakura masih histeris dengan kejadian barusan. Ia masih berpikir kenapa ia bisa-bisanya terjebak dengan boyband yang menyebalkan seperti mereka.

" Salah loe sendiri kenapa loe nggak mau ngambil minuman dari gue " Sasuke berkata dengan dingin, mengalahkan dinginnya es di kutub utara dan kutub selatan *lebay.

" gue kan tersedak dan gue nggak kebanyakn mikir pantat " Sakura membela dirinya.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang dengan tenang tanpa ada ricuh seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Boy in Luv

.

.

.

.

" Loe suka Sakura kan ? " Shikamaru langsung saja to the point menanyakan kepada Sasuke saat mereka sudah sampai di markas mereka.

" Hahaha. Gue suka sama si jidat lebar itu. Hahahah, ngaco loe Shik "

" Ayolah Sasuke, kelihatan dari sikap loe tadi di kantin " sai mendukung apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru barusan.

" sikap apa ? sikap gue emang gitu kan ? " Sasuke terus saja membela dirinya.

" Huft, loe tadi cemburu _teme_ waktu sakura-chan nanyai Sasori " Naruto pun ikut ambil bagian dalam menyadarkan Sasuke.

" buktinya ? "

" loe menjawab pertanyaan sakura dengan dingin " neji akhirnya ikut-ikutan menyadarkan Sasuke.

" emang gue dari dulu dingin sama semua orang " Sasuke masih menmgelak, padahal ia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan Sakura yang tadi sempat-sempatnya menanyakan Sasori.

" Loe juga cemburu waktu gue kasih minuman ke Sakura " Gaara pun jengah dengan sikap sasuke tersebut.

" Hn. Mungkin gue suka sama Sakura. Itukan masih mungkin "

" Sudahlah _teme_. Loe itu emang suka sama Sakura. Mau Loe nyembunyiin kayak gimanapun kita juga bakalan tau "

" Hn. Terus gue harus gimana ? " mendadak otak sasuke yang jenius itu menguap kalo soal bicara cinta.

" Hey Sasuke, kemana otak jeniusmu itu ? " Sai betanya dengan senyum palsunya. Dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

" Tch "

.

.

.

PIP

From : Sasuke Tampan

Subject : -

Temenin gue makan sekarang. Gue udah di depan rumah loe.

" apa-apaan coba anak ini. Dia ganti namanya jadi 'Sasuke tampan' dan juga kenapa dia sudah sampai. Tch "

PIP

From : Sasuke Tampan

Subject : -

Loe nggak nyuruh gue masuk heh ?

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya yang berada di lanati 2 dan langsung berteriak.

" Masuklah pantat "

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura turun dari kamarnya. Ia mengenakan atasan sweater warna putih corak hitam dipadukan dengan rok atas lutut warna hitam, sepatu sneakers warna putih, make-up natural dan juga rambutnya yang digelung dengan jepit bunga Sakura. 'Terlihat manis' pikir Sasuke.

" Loe lama. Ayo cepetan "

" Salah loe sendiri yang tiba-tiba sudah di depan rumah gue dan juga ngajakin makan "

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera menuju ke cafe yang telah dipesannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hari ini ia membawa motor ninja warna merah miliknya untuk pergi bersama Sakura. Ini meruapakan sarandari Gaara yang sudah berpengalaman. Dan juga Gaara memberikan taktik bodoh *menurut Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya.

]" Kita beneran naik ini ? kenapa nggak naik mobil aja " Sakura masih trauma dengan motor grgr setan alis beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Kenapa? Ayo cepetan naik "

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan sambil terus memegang erat jaket Sasuke ia takut sangat takut.

" Berpeganglah yang kuat jidat "

Saat Sasuke sudah menjalankan motornya reflek Sakura memeluk Sasuke karna takut. Sasuke tersenyum puas atas saran dari Gaara, ia menenangkan Sakura dengan memegang tangan Sakura yang melingkari perutnya.

" hey jidat, gue itu taat lalu lintas 40km/jam, ngaak kayak Gaara yang tukang ngebut itu "

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, ia baru tersadar bahwa kecepatan Sasuke masih kedalam rata-rata. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia sekarang tengah memeluk Sasuke, lantas ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan perpegangan pada jaket sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah merah semu Sakura dari spion dan merasakan tangan Sakura yang berpindah memegang jaketnya menarik tangan Sakura agar kembali lagi memeluknya. Sakura kaget.

" Gue takut loe nanti malah jatuh "

Sakura tersenyum kali ini senyumnya adalah senyum tulus. Ia menyamankan posisinya. 'punggung Sasuke nyaman' inner Sakura.

.

" Wow. This cafe is very amazing " mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat gaya cafe didepannya ini. Cafe ini sangatlah romantis, menurut Sakura.

Sasuke berterimakasih kepada Sai yang menyarankan cafe ini untuknya. Tentunya di dalam hati. Gengsi uchiha.

" Mau sampek kapan loe berdiri disini. Ayo masuk " Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mengagumi arsitektur bangunan cafe ini.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa harus ke taman pantat ? "

" Gue mau nyantay dikit jidat. Kesibukan bikin capek. Bikin pusing. "

Mereka berdua, selesai makan pergi ketaman dan duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang mekar. Sasuke tiduran di paha Sakura dan entah mengapa Sakura tidak menolaknya. Ada perasaan nyaman tersendiri untuk mereka.

" mungkin mereka benar bahwa gue jatuh cinta sama si jidat "

Dengan ditemani sinar rembulan malam itu, wajah Sasuke yang tepat menghadap ke atas terkena sinar bulan. Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke baik-baik. Wajahnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah peach, rahangnya yang tegas. Sakura menyingkirkan rambut sasuke yang menghalangi kelopak mata Sasuke yang terpejam itu.

Saat Sakura akan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan terkena angin, ada tangan lain yang menghalanginya.

" Tetaplah seperti tadi jidat "

Tangan Sasuke mengarahkan tangan Sasuke untuk memegang pipinya kembali. Sakura merasakan panas di wajahnya.

" Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini disini ? " tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

" Sampai aku merasa puas dengan keadaan ini "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terima kasih yang udah baca. Chapter ini aku sengaja buat Sasori nggak ada, biar aku bisa bayangin buat SasuSaku. Gomen, kalo romancenya nggak ngena X_X bakalan berusaha kok buat romace yang lebih bagus lagi.

Thanks buat yg udah review.

Setelah baca, review yak

Review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku


	6. Chapter 6

Boy In Luv

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo, alay mungkin, lebay iya, dsb.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read !

Happy reading _minna-san_

.

.

Chapter 6

.

" Sebaiknya loe pergi ke UKS jidat. Loe terlihat sangat pucat " Ino menepuk pundak sahabat pinknya perlahan sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

" Gue nggakpapa Ino. Gue cuman sedikit pusing. Dan juga thanks buat minumnya " Sakura tersenyum dan menginsyaratkan tatapan kepada Ino bahwa ia benar-benar baik.

Sasori sedari tadi mendengar -lebih tepatnya menguping- pembicaraan gadis gulali dan pirang didepannya itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura lamat-lamat. Emeraldnya meredup, bibirnya pucat, keningnya mengeluarkan keringat padahal AC dikelasnya nyala. 'ia sedang sakit' pikir Sasori. Ia berinisiatif membawa Sakura ke UKS.

" Sakura, kau harus ke UKS. Kau terlihat sangat pucat " Sasori menyuruh Ino untuk menyingkir agar dia bisa menarik tangan Sakura. Panas.

" Sakura kau demam. Ayo ke UKS kau harus beristirahat " Sasori menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sakura.

" Aku baik-baik saja Sasori " Sakura tersenyum lemas. Ia menyakinkan Sasori bahwa ia benar-benar baik. Tapi sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba pandangan mata Sakura menjadi kabur dan menghitam. Sasori dan Ino panik Sakura pingsan. Segeralah Sasori membawa Sakura ke UKS. Saat dipintu ia berteriak kepada Ino.

" Ijinkan kepada Kurenai- _sensei_ "

" _Ha'i_ "

.

.

.

.

" Dia hanya kelelahan. Biarkan dia beristirahat dahulu. Kalau dia bangun minumkan obat ini " Shizune, penjaga UKS memberikan obat dan juga segelas air putih kepada Sasori.

" Baiklah. Saya pergi dulu ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Jaga dia Sasori "

" _Ha'i sensei. Arigatou Gozaimasu_ "

Sasori mengamati wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur. 'kalau kau sedang tidur terlihat lebih tenang dan cantik pinky' Sasori lalu terkikik geli membayangkan wajah Sakura yang sedang marah-marah saat ia dikerjai oleh anggota BTS dulu.

" Mungkin kau lelah menjadi asisten kami. _Gomen_ sakura " Sasori tersenyum tulus.

.

.

Saat pelajaran Kurenai- _sensei_ dimulai Sasuke terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia terus saja bertanya-tanya kemana Sakura hari ini dan juga kenapa Sasori tidak hadir dalam kelas Kurenai- _sensei_ hari ini.

" Tch. Menyebalkan " Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoinnya dengan gelisah. Ia ingin bertanya kepada Ino tapi ya begitulah gengsi seorang Uchiha. Ia lantas bertanya kepada Naruto yang berfokus pada penjelasan Kurenai _-sensei_ padahal memperhatikan Hinata. Ecieee Naruto.

" _Dobe_ loe tahu dimana Sasori sekarang ? "

" O si rambur merah itu " Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Heh gue juga rambut merah _baka_ " Gaara yang mendengar rambutnya sedang dibicarakan menengok kebelakang.

" Sorry Ga. Habisnya mah elu sama Sasori udah asal sama warna rambut juga sama. Ckckck. Loe tau kemana Sasori ? " Naruto mengacungkan kedua jarinya dan memberikan cengiran khasnya. Gaara hanya menghela nafas kasar.

" Dia di UKS nganterin Sakura "

" Apa loe bilang tadi ? " Sasuke kaget mendengar penuturan Gaara, untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menggebrak meja. Bisa-bisa ia dihukum mengangkat kaki dan memegang telinga diluar kelas. No Uchiha banget !~

" Iya. Sakura tadi sempet pingsan jadinya Sasori yang nganterin kata cewek-cewek "

Sasuke berpikir keras, ia khawatir –ulangi- ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Pemilik mata emerald itu sungguh mampu menjungkir balikkan dunia Sasuke. Give Saku applause reader *prokprokprokk *backFF.

" _Gomenasai sensei_. Saya merasa pusing. Bolehkah saya izin ke UKS untuk meminta obat dan beristirahat ? " Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan membuat dirinya seolah-olah sakit *mungkin bakat artis telah mendarah daging -_-. Cinta itu buta -_-

" Baiklah. Kau mungkin lelah dengan kesibukanmu di dunia keartisan "

" _Arigatou gozaimasu sensei_ " Sasuke segera ber- _ojigi_ setelah mendapat izin dari Kurenai- _sensei_.

Setelah merasa ia berjalan cukup jauh dari kelas, ia segera saja berlari menuju ke UKS. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah gadis gulali yang selalu bertengkar dengannya, yang menciptakan ruang kenyamanan tersendiri untuk Sasuke.

Saat tiba di depan pintu UKS, Sasuke mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Merasa sudah cukup ia langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuk ataupun memberi salam sehingga mengejutkan Sasori yang tengah melamun.

" Tch. Kenapa ruang ini sepi sekali dan apa-apaan ini kenapa mereka cuman berdua? Dimana penjaga UKS ?! sialan " Sasuke menggurutu melihat ruang UKS hanya ada Sasori yang tengah menunggu Sakura bangun.

" Dimana Shizune _-sensei_ ? " Sasuke menatap Sasori dingin.

Sasori yang memang pembawaannya santai, cuek bebek dengan tatapan Sasuke. " Eto, Shizune- _sensei_ sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Loe ngapain kesini ? bukankah Kurenai _-sensei_ ada ? "

" Gue pusing mau minta obat ke Shizune _-sensei_ " Sasuke sibuk mencari alasan lain, karna ia tahu rekannya ini tidak akan mudah percaya bahwa dirinya 'pusing'

" Loe pusing ? "

" Hn "

" tumben loe pusing. Loe bisa sakit ternyata ? " Sasori tertawa membayangkan Sasuke bisa sakit, setahunya bungsu Uchiha ini tidak pernah sakit karena fisiknya yang yaa bisa dibilang selalu fit.

" tch. Loe itu temen sendiri sakit malah diketawain " Sasuke mendengus kasar melihat kelakuan sasori.

" _Sumimasen_. Ada Akasuna _-san_ ? " Seorang siswi memasuki ruang UKS sambil membawa beberapa buku, mungkin ia dari perpustakaan. Dia adik kelasnya terlihat dari warna emblem yang berada di saku jasnya.

" Iya. Ada apa ? "

" Oh, i-itu Anko- _sensei_ menyuruhmu untuk ke ruangannya "

" _Baka_. Gue lupa. Hm, _arigatou_. Sasuke loe jaga Sakura yaa ? oia kasih obat itu ke Sakura saat ia sudah tersadar. _Jaa_ " Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menahan senyum kemenangan.

" hn. Loe boleh pergi sekarang. Dan juga tutup pintunya "

" _H-ha'i_ " siswi itupun pergi meninggalakan ruang UKS dengan perasaan yang gembira. Maklum habis ketemu idola.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura bangun. Ia beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menetralisir cahaya yang mulai masuk ke retinanya dan juga memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Ia melihat ke sekeliling 'UKS' pikirnya.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura sudah bangun segera menyodorkan obat dan air putih kepada Sakura.

" Hm. Kau minumlah ini " Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk duduk.

" Etto, aku di UKS ? _Arigatou_ " ia langsung meminum obat dari Sasuke. Rasa nyeri dikepalanya perlahan mulai mereda.

" Hn "

" Hm, kau ngapain disini ? dimana Sasori ? Seingatku terakhir kali yang berbicara denganku adalah dia " Sakura bertanya tanpa ragu, Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura bertanya tentang Sasori merasa kesal, bete, marah, dsb.

" Dasar jidat _baka_ , ya nungguin kamu disini, emang aku disini mau konser hah ?! Sasori dipanggil Anko _-sensei_ " Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan muka yang bersungut-sungut.

" Hehehe. _Arigatou ne_ Sasuke " Sakura tersenyum hingga lekungan matanya hampir menyerupai bulan sabit.

" Hn _. Do itashimashite_. Cepatlah sembuh jidat " Sasuke pun membalas senyum Sakura.

" _Ha'i_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang Konoha High School telah berbunyi, para siswa-siswi berseru riang karena terbebas dari pelajaran memuakkan dari sensei mereka tak terkecuali Boyband kita –BTS. Sasori bergegas merapikan bukunya, ia berniat untuk mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Segera saja ia menge-mail Sakura.

To : Sakura.

Subject : -

Kau bawa kendaraan ? Kalau tidak kuantarkan pulang.

2menit kemudian ada balasan dari sakura.

PIP

From : Sakura.

Subject : -

 _Iie. Gomen ne_ Sasori, aku pulang bersama pantat ayam . _Arigatou_ untuk tawarannya .

Seketika ia terduduk kembalai dimejanya. Ia menghela nafas beberapa detik lalu membalas e-mail Sakura.

To : Sakura.

Subject : -

Okay. Cepat sembuh _ne_ Sakura. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.

Segera saja ia menuju parkiran dan segera saja meninggalkan area parkir sekolah .

.

.

" Hari ini Sakura nggak bisa hadir. Dia barusan nge-mail gue dan bilang kalo tubuhnya belum fit "

" Yaahh. Oi, _teme_ gimana kalo kita nanti setelah perform menjenguk Sakura- _chan_ ? " Naruto

" Hn "

" Guys, waktunya kita naik " Sai berteriak dari balik tirai di backstage mereka.

Segera saja mereka merapikan dandanan dan juga pakaian mereka, lalu pergi menuju ke panggung.

.

.

TING .. TING .. TING

" Uh, siapa sih tamu jam segini hah ? udah jam 9 kale, gangguin orang tidur " Sakura mengutuk tamu yang datang hari ini. Ia terus berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk dan juga terus menguap.

" _Konbanwa_ Sakura " ia masih samar mendengar salam barusan, dan tingkat kesadarannya juga belom kembali 100%.

" _Konbanwa_ asisten "

" _Konbanwa_ pinky "

" _Konbanwa_ gulali "

" _Konbawa_ jelek "

" _Konbanwa_ jidat jelek "

" Hm. _Konbanwa mou_. Ada urusan apa heh? Nggak tau apa gue masih ngantuk " Sakura masih belum sadar bahwa didepan pintu rumahnya saat ini adalah BTS. Hingga satu salam penutup membuat Sakura setengah tersadar.

" _Konbanwa Sakura-chan_ " teriakan Naruto barusan membuat pikiran Sakura meloading kejadian barusan.

" Loe Naruto ada apa ? bentar Naruto ? " Sakura membelalakan matanya seketika, insting cewek langsung saja merapikan dandanannya yang barusan bangun dari 'mimpi indahnya' yang seenaknya digangguin oleh boyband didepannya.

" Silahkan masuk " Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke dkk untuk masuk. Ia segera berlari ke dapur untuk mencuci mukanya dan juga membuatkan minum untuk mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura datang dengan membawa air minum dan juga cemilan. Neji yang jarak tempat duduknya dekat dengan arah dapur langsung membantu Sakura membawakan toples berisi makanan ringan.

" Silahkan diminum. Oia ngapain kalian datang kesini malem-malem gini heh ? Dasar "

" Kamfi ingfin mefnjefnguk Safkkkufra- _chfan_ " Naruto langsung mencomot beberapa biskuit dan langsung dimakan sekaligus.

" Heh durian. Makan dulu baru ngomong " Gaara mendecak kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir dan memberikan 'v' sign kepada Gaara.

" jelek gimana loe udah sembuh ? "

" Berhenti panggil gue jelek mayat ! Udah lumayan daripada pagi tadi " sai hanya bisa memberikan senyum palsunya.

" Kalau kau lelah jangan dipaksain "

" _Arigatou_ Sasori " sakura tersenyum malu mendengar semangat Sasori. Sedangkan Sasuke terus mengamati tingkah Sasori dan juga sakura.

" Hoam, sejak kapan kalian nggak pakek 'loe gue' ? kok gue baru sadar "

" Etto, sejak kapan yaa ? lupa gue Shik " Wajah Sasori saat berpikir terlihat sangat cute *oahhh, kyaaa \=D/

Atmosfer sekitar langsung berubah. Perubahan ini dirasakan semua orang yang mengetahui perasaan Sasuke –ex Naruto yang dasarnya nggak pernah peka dan juga Sasori serta Sakura.

" Sakura ini " Neji menyodorkan bingkisan buah yang mereka beli sewaktu diperjalanan tadi.

" _Arigatou minna-san_ "

Hampir satu jam mereka disana, Shikamaru yang dasarnya emang tukang tidur sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi. Ia langsung memberikan kode tatapan kepada teman-temannya. Semua langsung mengerti karena memang hari ini mereka sangat capek dan ingin segera beristirahat.

" pinky, kita pulang dulu. Cepetan sembuh. _Konbanwa_ "

" Hm. Hati-hati dijalan. _Arigatou gozaimasu. Konbanwa mou. Jaa_ " Sakura mengantarkan mereka sampai kedepan pintu. Satu persatu kendaraan BTS meninggalkan pekarangan rumah sakura. Sebelum sasuke pergi ia memberikan hadiah kepada Sakura.

" Jidat balik badan "

" Kenapa ? "

" Sudah balik badan cepetan. Dasar cerewet " sakura mendengus sebal sambil membalik badannya.

Sasuke memasangkan kalung yang berbandul bunga sakura di leher Sakura. Bandul bunga Sakura itu berwarna pink yang serasi dengan leher putih sakura sehingga menambah kecantikan sakura. Sasuke lalu membalik tubuh Sakura. 'Cantik' pikir Sasuke.

" Kau membelikan ini untukku ? _Arigatou_ Sasuke. Ini sangat indah " Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dan sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum haru menerima hadiah dari Sasuke. Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah malu.

" Hn. Jaga kalung ini baik-baik. Dan- " Sasuke sengaja memotong perkataanya yang membuat Sakura penasaran.

" dan ? "

Sasuke memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang. Tubuhnya menengang. Ia mundur perlahan ke belakang tapi Sasuke justru malah terus maju hingga tubuhnya sudah menabrak pintu. Jarak mereka semakin saja dekat dan bahkan wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Sakura mengerjapkan emeraldnya berkali-kali untuk mengatasi degup jantungnya. Sedangkan sasuke mati-matian menahan karena tingkah sakura yang menurutnya cute itu.

" Dan kau besok harus berangkat denganku "

" Tapi- "

" Tidak ada penolakan Jidat. _Konbanwa_. Cepatlah tidur "

CUP

Sasuke memberikan ciuman di pipi Sakura setelah membisikan permohonan –ulangi perintah. Sakura yang mungkin dasarnya emang loadingnya lama masih saja berdiri mematung dengan kejadian barusan. Setelah beberapa detik, wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu.

" Dan juga jangan memasang wajah cute seperti itu, untungnya saja aku berhasil menahan diriku untuk tidak memakanmu " seringai mesum tercertak jelas di wajah tampan sasuke. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah saja.

" Dasar mesum "

" Aku balik dulu. _Jaa_ "

" hati-hati di jalan " Sasuke hanya memberikan jempol tangannya sebagai tanda 'siap'

Malam yang sangat indah untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gomen reader-san kalau telat, sebenarnya aku udah mau update tapi aku ada latian beberapa hari ini. Gomen kalau ceritanya semakin gaje juga, beneran deh aku bingung mau ngebuat chap ini kayak gimana, pinginnya aku buat Sasori sama Sasuke bertengakar ngerebutin Sakura. Mungkin next chaptera aja deh kejadian itu.

Thanks yang udah baca, yang udah review juga

Selesai baca, review please

Review kalian adalah semangat dan juga motivasiku :*


	7. Chapter 7

Boy In Luv

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, alay, lebay, gaje, dsb.

No copazt oke !

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading _minna-san_

 _._

 _._

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari di Konoha Internasional High School hari ini benar-benar ricuh. Lebih ricuh daripada biasanya. What happen? . Penyebab kericuhan ini tak lain tak bukan adalah personil boyband kita tercinta reader- _san_. Sasuke Uchiha. Walah emang biasanya dia bikin semua siswi ricuh. Tapi kedatangannya bersama seseorang membuat gosip baru menyebar di sekolah elite ini dan mengakibatkan sebagian besar fansnya berteriak histeris. Ada yang mendukung dia, ada juga yang nggak suka Sasuke sama dia.

" Etto, pantat kau sih ngapain juga ngajakin berangkat bareng. Tuh liat ada gosip baru kan. Hah menyebalkan " Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya sebal. Sasuke sendiri memutar bola matanya bosan dengan tingkah siswi disekolahnya itu. Belom juga mereka pacaran sudah hebohnya kayak begini, apalagi sudah pacaran. *uups

" Biarkan saja " Sasuke lantas menggandeng tangan Sakura ke kelas. Terdengar riuh suara cie dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tak lupa dengan bisikan-bisikan iri. Para siswi melihat Sakura dengan tatapan tak suka. Sasuke yang tahu itu memberikan mereka _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

Sasori yang sedang berada di markas BTS mendengar suara ramai dan samar-samar mendengar nama Sakura juga diteriakkan. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak terganggu. Dan benar saja Sakura dan sasuke bergandengan tangan. Merasa kesal Sasori lantas memukul meja didepannya. Naruto yang sedang santai menikmati hembusan angin pagi terlonjak kaget.

" Sasori loe itu kenapa heh ? Nggak lihat apa orang lagi tidur gini "

" Diam " Sasori memberikan tatapan menusuk kepada Naruto. Naruto bergidik ngeri, belom pernah ia melihat tatapan menusuk dari Sasori. Tapi emang dasarnya Naruto yang cuek dengan keadaan, langsung melanjutkan tidurnya begitu saja.

" Loe kenapa ? " Neji menepuk bahu Sasori dari belakang. Sasori perlahan dapat mengontrol emosinya.

" Gue gapapa " Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

" Kita kan sahabat. Nggak usah disembunyiin kalau ada masalah loe bisa cerita sama kita-kita. Yaa nggak ? " yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Neji barusan.

" Gue nggak bisa cerita sekarang "

" No problem. Kita siap dengerin cerita loe kapan aja " Neji memberikan senyumnya untuk menyemangati temannya itu. Sasoripun mengangguk dan ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Shikamaru sudah mengetahui akan kemarahan Sasori barusan. Ia sudah menyadari perasaan Sasori sejak pertama kali berurusan dengan si gulali itu. 'Perang dunia bakalan terjadi. Hoam'

" Dimana Sasuke ? tumben dia belom datang ? " Sai datang dengan membawakan minuman dan juga cemilan. Untung saja Sasori sedang mendengarkan mp3, kan kasian kalau nanti Naruto bangun lagi grgr Sasori yang marah gaje gitu. T_T

" Mungkin sebentar lagi. Biasa kencan " Gaara menyahuti pertanyaan Sai dengan bermain PS4nya. Dan kemudian sai ikut dalam permainan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

" Pantat Stop. Woy pantat STOP " Sasuke terus saja melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas.

" Ganteng-ganteng tuli " Sakura mencibir Sasuke perlahan dengan muka yang kusut, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengar cibiran Sakura.

" Baru nyadar heh kalo aku ganteng " Sasuke lantas berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah siswi didepannya yang sudah memerah. Sisi lain seorang Uchiha 'tukang narsis'.

" Aku bisa jalan sendiri pantat, nggak usah kale gandeng tangan. Emang kita mau nyebrang hah ? " Sakura melepaskan tangan sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya.

" Emang aku mau nyebrang ... nyebrang ke hati kamu " Sasuke terkikik geli melihat semburat nan merah menghiasi pipi putih Sakura.

" Pantat. Kau sana jauh dariku. Hust hust " Sakura lantas berlari menyusuri lorong meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus memasang senyum melihat tingkahnya yang salah tingkah begitu. Sasuke langsung memasang jimat andalannya –earphone dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Ia berbelok arah untuk menuju ke markas BTS. Gayanya yang cool menarik teriakan para siswi di lorong yang ia lewati. Hm pesona Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang asik bercanda dengan Ino, Hinata dan juga Tenten. Tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya digebrak oleh the Queen of Gosip –Karin. Karin bersama teman-temannya menghampiri meja Sakura dengan wajah yang err nyeremin.

" Loe Sakura Haruno ? " tunjuk Karin tepat dimuka Sakura. Sakura masih bisa menahan amarahnya.

" Woy, kalo ketuk pintu tu yang pelan. Kasian tauk itu pintu " Tenten menghempaskan tangan karin dari muka Sakura.

" Heh kita nggak nggak ada urusan sama kalian rakyat jelata " Gadis berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Matsuri itu langsung maju menghadapi Tenten. Muncul aliran listrik diantara tatapan mereka.

Ino pun yang tak suka dipanggil 'rakyat jelata' pun akhirnya menggebrak meja.

" Kalian nggak punya kaca hah ? Ngatain kita rakyat jelata. Woy orang tua loe cuman direktur di perusahaan kecil. Sini gue kasih kaca, biar kalian bisa ngaca kalo punya tampang monyet ! "

" S-sabar I-i-ino _-chan_ "

" heh loe itu siapa ? loe belum tau kita hah " siswi berambut pendek – fuu menjawab Ino sambil mendorong bahu Ino. Ino yang tak terima diperlakukan lebih dari batas wajar alhasil tersulut juga emosinya.

" Gue ? Gue anak dari pemilik Yamanaka Corp. Puas loe hah " Fuu meneguk salivanya dalam-dalam. Yamanaka Crop merupakan perusahaan penghasil tas brended terkenal seantero Jepang. Bahkan tas KIHS adalah keluaran dari Yamanaka Corp.

" Woy, sudah ! " Sakura akhirnya turun tangan menangani masalah ini.

" Gue Sakura Haruno. Kenapa ? "

" Oh, jadi elo. Elo pacarnya Sasuke ? Kalo iya putusin 5menit dari sekarang " Karin membenarkan kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

" Gue ? Gue pacarnya si pantat yang sok cool itu ? Hahahah ngaco deh loe " Sakura malah tertawa menanggapi perintah Karin barusan.

" Dia Saskey unyu gue~ " Sakura mendadak muntah melihat nama Sasuke yang dipanggil begitu. M-E-N-J-I-J-I-K-K-A-N.

" Yg gue tau elo sekarang lagi deket sama Sasuke. Pesen gue kalo loe nggak mau kenapa-napa jauhin Sasuke "

" Suka-suka gue dong mau deket sama siapa. Lagian yang ngedeketin duluan tuh bukan gue. Hidup-hidup gue kenapa elo yang susah " Karin mulai terpancing emosinya oleh Sakura.

" heh kenapa elo malah yang nyolot sama gue ? loe nggak tau gue hah ?! " alhasil meja milik Saipun jadi korbannya Karin.

" Elo tuh yang nyolot. Iya gue tau elo, kalo enggak dikirain gue kenapa-kenapa bicara sendiri " Sakura menunjuk tepat di hidung Karin.

Karin yang batas kesabarnnya sudah habis langsung menjambak rambut Sakura, Sakura yang tak terima ikut-ikutan menjambak rambut Karin. Fuu yang melihat pimpinannya –Karin sudah mulai ia lantas menjambak rambut Ino, Ino yang tak suka rambutnya disentuh secara paksa langsung saja menjambak rambut Fuu. Tenten dan Matsuri juga tak ingin kalah dari kedua temannya langsung saja mengikuti. Hinata ? hanya melihat dengan ketakutan.

Saat BTS menuju ke kelas, mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kelas mereka. Segera saja mereka berlari. Setelah sampai di pintu, mereka kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. Sakura dan Karin sudah berguling-guling di Tenten dengan Matsuri, Ino dengan Fuu telah berakhir karena bisikan siswa-siswi yang mengataakan BTS ada dikelas. Sasori dan Sasuke langsung maju untuk melerai mereka. Dan yang dipegang keduanya sama –Sakura. Karin yang tak suka Sasuke yang memegang Sakura menjambak kembali rambut Sakura. Personil BTS yang lainnya kewalahan memegang Karin.

" woy Karin. Stop " Neji sekuat tenaga menarik tangan Karin.

" Lepasin tangan loe dari Sasuke "

" heh loe udah punya mata 4 masih juga nggak bisa ngeliat. Yang megang tu siapa heh " mereka kembali saling menjambak.

" Oi, Sasuke mending lo pegangin Karin geh " Sai juga berusaha menarik Karin agar menjauh dari Sakura.

" Ogah. Kenapa nggak Sasori yang bantuin "

" Yang diminta karin tuh elo. " Sasori menjawab Sasuke dengan muka yang dingin.

" kenapa nggak elo aja "

" kenapa malah kalian yang bertengkar ! Sasuke cepetan pegangin Karin "

" Tap- "

" Nggak ada tapi-tapian. Cepetan. Loe mau Sakura terus diginiin ! " Sasuke memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru barusan.

" Nggak usah kebanyakan mikir "

Dengan sangat ogah-ogahan akhirnya ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura dan beralih untuk memegang Karin. Karin langsung bergelanyut manja di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang jijik dengan tingkah Karin membawa –menyeret pergi keluar.

" SETAN MERAH BBBAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! " Sakura berteriak dengan kencang sampai ia lupa-

" ekhm. Kita merah nona " Gaara dan Sasori bersamaan memberikan deathglare ke Sakura.

" hehe. Lupa " Sakura mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk 'V' sign.

" cepatlah ke toilet. Rapikan dandananmu dan juga pakaianmu itu " Sai memberikan sapu tangan untuk digunakan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

" Sakura, kau pulang sama temen-temenmu yaa. Aku ada urusan sedikit "

" Hm "

" Langsung pulang "

" Bawel "

Sakura segera merapikan buku-bukunya yang berada di atas meja. Saat ingin meninggalkan kelas tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik seseorang.

" Apalagi pantat ? kepalaku masih pusing grgr nenek lampir itu "

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura. Sakura sendiri merasa kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Sasori yang melihat kejadian tersebut mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil memberikan tatapan menusuk.

" Hati-hati di jalan dan cepat sembuh " Sasuke lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut pink milik Sakura dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersipu malu dengan sikap bungsu Uchiha didepannya ini. Sasori semakin kesal saja dengan drama didepan. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya secara kasar dan melewati Sasusaku dengan aura hitam yang menguar disekeliling tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Group BTS

Subject : Penting !

Kumul di Café Fris sore ini jam 4

Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

" Hoy Shika ada apaan ? tumben-tumbenan kita disuruh ngumpul di tempat kayak gini " Sai meminum Orange juice pesanannya.

" Yang pasti itu penting Sai. Emang elo nggak liat tadi subjectnya apa " Neji mengambil kentang goreng pesanannya. Naruto ikut-ikutan mengambil kentang goreng milik Neji. Alhasil pertengkarang kecil di mulai.

" siapa yang belum datang ? "

" hanya sasuke dan Sasori "

" Bagus "

" kevenava bavagavus shivik ? " Naruto berkata dengan mulut penuh kentang goreng. Dan jitakan keras melayang dari Gaara.

" _Ittai_ gaara "

" Habiskan dulu makananmu _Baka_ "

" Kenapa bagus Shik ? " Saipun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan Naruto.

" Karena bakalan terjadi perang dunia "

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek ya ? Gomen yaa. Aku rada bingung bikin konflik. Soalnya aku cinta damai \=D/ Hehehe

Pengennya aku bikin kejutan di chap ini tapi di next chap aja, biar tambah bikin greget, penasaran :D

Oia, maksih buat reviewnya, bermanfaat banget

Makasih juga ynag udah baca, terus baca fic karya aku yaa :D

.

.

.

Pojok bales review :

Rinda Kuchiki : Udah di next, tapi rada telat gitu :D. makasih ya selalu baca makasih ya udah baca sama review

ruru kazeharu : soalnya aku baca fic itu ada yang rata tengah. Iya ini udah aku ganti jadi nggak rata tengah lagi. Makasih buat sarannya makasih juga udah baca makasih ya udah baca sama review

diniavivah23 : Ini udah dilanjut makasih ya udah baca sama review

MyAngelic Angel : hahaha iya makasih bakalan terus berusaha biar fic ini jadi lebih baik lagi. Di next fic aja pakek " aku kamu " gitu, soalnya nanti kalo disini dirubah jadi agak gimana gitu. Makasih buat sarannya . iya makasih udah baca makasih juga udah review

Azmey : Hahaha iya makasih aku sebenernya malah mau buat Sasuke, Sasori, sama Gaara yang saingan tapi terlalu ribet orang gini aja aku mikirnya bingung :D iya udah next ini. Makasih udah baca makasih juga udh review.

Setelah baca Review yaa

Arigatou gozaimasu


	8. Chapter 8

Boy In Luv

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pairing : Sasuke U. X Sakura H

WARNING ; AU, OOC, ALAY, LEBAY, GAJE, TYPO, DLL.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read !

Happy reading _minna-san_

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

Yang lainnya hanya terbengong bingung mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru barusan. Si jenius Nejipun tak mampu meloading perkataan Shikamaru. Semua sama 'apa maksudnya ?'.

Shikamaru mengamati wajah sahabat sekaligus rekan setimnya ini dengan bosan. Ia berkata dalam hati 'dasar tampang doang yang diandelin. Hoam' lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

" Kalian sudah tau kan Sasuke suka sama Sakura ? " yang lain mengangguk.

" Kalian tau kan Sasuke sahabatan sama Sasori ? " mereka mengangguk lagi.

" Hft. Misalkan mereka bertengkar karna hal sepele ? dan mereka tidak berdamai ? "

" Grup kita bakal terkena skandal dan harus vakum selama skandal itu masih menyebar dan menjadi trending topik " Sai menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan memikirkan maksud obrolan ini.

" Dan kalau benar-benar terjadi ? " Shikamaru makin membuat bingung yang lain.

" itu tidak akan terjadi. Selama ini kita selalu terbuka dengan yang lain " Gaara makin pusing dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

" to the point Shik " Neji yang biasanya tenang terliat begitu tidak sabaran dengan ucapan Shikamaru selanjutnya.

" Hahh Sasori menyukai Sakura. Beberapa belakangan ini gue merhatiin tingkah lakunya.

" WWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT ! "

Semua kaget mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Neji langsung memelototkan matanya tak percaya. Sai tersedak. Gaara hampir melemparkan PSP kesayangannya. Sedangkan Naruto menyemburkan minumannya.

" Loe menjijikkan _baka_ ! " Gaara yang tepat disamping Naruto menjitak keras kepala Naruto.

" _Gomen_. Gue kaget tau ! "

Tiba-tiba Sasori dan Sasuke datang bersama tetapi dari arah yang berbeda. Aura hitam muncul di sekitar tubuh mereka.

" Mereka datang Gaara. Terus kita gimana ? "

" Ya diam _baka_. Jangan bilang percakapan kita barusan " Gaara kembali menjitak kepala durian Naruto itu.

" _Ittai_ Gaara. Ga usah pakek njitak kale " Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang jadi korban pelampiasan Gaara.

" salah sendiri loe terlalu _baka_ "

" Kenapa kita suruh ngumpul ? " " Ada apa ? " Secara bersamaan Sasori dan Sasuke bertanya. Tatapan membunuhpun muncul diantara mereka.

Gaara dan Naruto sempat bergidik ngeri merasakan aura mencekam disekitar mereka *padahal bukan genre horror T_T :D. Neji dan Saipun tak luput untuk memperhatikan tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

" Hm. Oke. Kita bakalan syuting MV terbaru single kita. "

" Terus ? "

" Lagunya ?

" I Need u "

" terus pentingnya apaan ? "

" Dasar _baka_ " sekarang giliran Neji yang menjitak kepala kuning tersebut.

" Naruto tunggu Shikamaru selesai bicara " Saipun tak luput menjitak kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya mengelus-elus kepala yang jadi korban jitakan semua sahabatnya.

" Syuting kita dilaksanain di Gedung *Tsunashin *author ngarang :D di pusat Tokyo. Weekend besok. Jam 10 . Sai loe bisa jemput Sakura kan ? Karena arah rumah kalian yang sama "

" Sakura ? Ngapain dengan Sakura ? apa hubungannya dengan Sakura ? " lagi-lagi Sasori dan Sasuke bertanya bersamaan. Dan aura mencekam kembali menguar dari tubuh mereka *hohoho.

" sakura bakal jadi model MV kita kali ini. Kata produser ia terlihat cocok dengan tema lagu kita "

" cuman itu doang kan ? " sasori lalu mengakkan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

" iyap "

" Kalo gitu gue balik dulu. _Jaa minna_ "

" Gue juga balik dulu. _Jaa minna_ " sasuke ikut-ikutan pergi meninggalkan forum tersebut.

.

.

From : Sasori

Subject : penting

Kau dirumah ?

From : Sasuke tampan

Subject : -

Kau dirumah ?

" Mereka ini jodoh kale ya. Ngirim e-mail barengan gini "

" K-k-kenapa S-sakura-chan ? "

Hari ini Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sedang pergi ke mall menemani – terpakasa Ino grgr kejadian berantem sama gengnya Karin. Dan alhasil sampai Malem mereka belum pulang. Untung saja mereka membawa baju ganti.

" Ah. Gapapa Hinata. Ne, mana Tenten dan Ino ? "

" Ah i-i-itu m-mereka masih pesan m-m-makanan "

To : Sasori

Subject : -

 _Etto_ , aku lagi jalan-jalan sama Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. _Ne_ , ada apa ? Kenapa subjecnya penting ?

To : Sasuke Tampan

Subject : -

Lagi jalan sama Ino, Tenten, Hinata.

" Hm Hinata "

" Y-ya Sakura- _chan_ ? "

Sakura tengah memandang langit-langit cafe yang sekarang tengah ia datangi. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Perasaannya tak menentu sejak menerima e-mail dari Sasori dan Sasuke.

" Hm. Nggak Hinata "

" Pesanan sudah datang. Jreng jreng " Ino dan Tenten datang dengan membawa banyak makanan. Hinata dan Sakura ngeri melihat makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

" _Itadakimasu_ "

.

.

.

.

Saat Sakura pulang, ia kaget melihat Sasuke yang tengah menunggu di depan rumahnya. Padahal ia sudah membalas e-mail Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang jalan.' Dasar Uchiha' pikir Sakura.

" _Konnichiwa_ Sasuke " Sakura muncul tiba-tiba sehingga mengkagetkan Sasuke.

" Etto, _konnichiwa_ " Sasuke tampak gugup melihat wajah sakura yang dekat dengannya. Mana sisi Uchihamu hah Sasuke ?

" _ne_ , bukankan sudah kubalas e-mailmu tadi ? Dan kau ngapain nunggu di depan rumahku ? Masuk gih "

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk sakura dari belakang. Sakura merasakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke sejak dari sekolah. Ia seperti menanggung beban yang besar.

" Jangan pernah pergi dariku, sakura. Tidak ada penolakan "

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Emeraldnya memandang onxy didepannya. Mencari kebohongan yang terpancar dari onxy kelam Sasuke. Tapi nihil, kali ini matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangan lentiknya dipipi Sasuke. Terdapat kesedihan di wajah pemuda didepannya. Ia pun tersenyum manis untuk memberikan semangat kepada Sasuke.

" aku tak akan pernah pergi. Jika aku pergi, segeralah cegah aku untuk pergi " Sakura memberikan kecupan di kening Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan dari Sakura. Senyumnya menguatkan dirinya untuk terus berjuang mempertahankannya.

" dan hey, kau ini meminta apa menyuruhku sih ? nggak romantis " sakura tertawa geli mendengar permintaan –tepatnya perintah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang agak menjauh darinya tadi.

CUP.

Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Oh _kami-sama_ Sasuke saat ini tengah mencium Sakura. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang, degup jantungnya bekerja extra. Nafasnya seakan berhenti. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat wajah sempurna sasuke. Ia lantas memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan tidak ingin kejadian ini cepat berlalu.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya yang ia tempelkan di bibir dan beralih memeluk sakura. Ia mengusap rambut Sakura, merasakan bau wangi cherry dari rambut gulalinya. Terlintas ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

" Manis " seringai muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Semburat merah tipis menjalar di pipi Sakura. Pemilik mata emerald inipun merasakan pipinya memanas melihat seringai Sasuke.

" _Baka_. Dasar mesum " Sakura menjitak kepala raven sasuke.

" Hn. Ngomong-ngomong selamat kau jadi model di MV baru BTS "

" Hm. Iya. Thanks. WHATTTTT ? "

" silahkan tanya shikamaru. Cepetan masuk dan tidur. Besok ku jemput. _Jaa_ "

" Hm. Hati-hati. Konnichiwa Sasuke- " belum juga Sakura selesai menjawab Sasuke sudah memotong.

" – _kun_. Tidak ada penolakan "

" Kau ini tinggal memohon apa susahnya hah ? " sakura menggerutu sebal dengan gengsi Uchiha

" Uchiha tidak memohon "

" Tch, uchiha apanya. Kau cepat pulang sana sudah malam. _Jaa_ " Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Ia ingin secepatnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang semakin tak beraturan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat gadis gulali tersebut.

.

.

.

.

" WHATTTT ? " secara serempak Ino, Tenten dan Hinata membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar. Mereka menepuk wajahnya, mencubit tangannya. Sakit. Dan ini bukan MIMPI.

" Hey kalian diam. Awas kalo sampek quuen gosip itu sampek denger kalian gue mutilasi dan jasadnya gue buang ke laut " Sakura menguarkan aura hitam dan memberikan deathglare andalannya. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinat bergidik ngeri dengan tatapn sakura dan reflek mengangguk.

" Jadi, loe beneran nih jadi model ? Padahal yang lebih pantes jadi model gue " mata Ino berbinar-binar mengkhayalkan impiannya yang jadi model tersebut.

" Sok narsis. Masih juga cantikan gue " Sakura pun tak mau mengalah. Listrik statis pun muncul di antara tatapan Ino dan Sakura.

" hah. Mereka mulai lagi " Tenten hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya yang mempertengkarkan hal sepele.

" Ano, S-s-selamat Sakura _-chan_ "

" Ahh, _Arigatou ne_ Hinata " Sakura mengangguk malu. Dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mewarnai istirahat mereka kali ini.

.

.

.

.

" Sakura "

" Ne, Sasori ? "

Mereka saat ini tengah berada dalam ruang perpustakaan. Sakura mendapat hukuman untuk mengembalikan buku perpustakaan grgr Ino yang menggambar karikatur Kakashi- _sensei_ di bukunya. Dan alhasil ia pun kena hukuman dari Kakashi _-sensei_.

" sepulang sekolah sibuk nggak ? " Sasori ikut membantu Sakura menata buku di rak yang tinggi.

" _Arigatou_ Sasori. Hm. Mungkin free ? Kenapa ? "

" Bolehkan nanti kita jalan ke taman ? sebentar saja kumohon " Sasori memberikan puppy eyes andalannya. Sakura tertunduk malu melihat wajah Sasori. Sudah wajahnya yang babyface ditambah puppy eyesnya. Cute \=D/.

" Etto ... ha'i " sakura segera pergi meninggalkan sasori sendirian di perpustakaan.

" _Yokatta_ "

Di sisi lain, Gaara dan Neji tengah mengamati tingkah Sasori. Memang benar apa yang dikatan Shikamaru kemarin bahwa Sasori menyukai Sakura. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang memang benar-benar ditunjukkan sekarang.

" neji, loe berpikiran sama nggak ? "

" Tentang Sasori ? "

Sambil berbisik-bisik mereka tetap memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Bisa gawat kalo Sasori sampai mengatahuinya.

" Hm "

" Eh, Sasori mau pergi "

Cepat-cepat mereka menyembunyikan diri sebaik mungkin agar tidak diketahui Sasori. Gaara langsung mengirim e-mail ke Sai dan Naruto bahwa Sasori telah meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain.

Sai dan Naruto mengawasi terus pergerakan Sasori sejak keluar dari perpustakaan sampai pulang sekolah.

" Naruto, kau sudah siap ? "

Sebenarnya yang mengawasi Sasori hanya Sai saja. Naruto? Jangan salh lihat. Ia malah ngelihatin Hinata yang tengah bercanda dengan Tenten di mejanya.

" Naruto, loe dengerin gue nggak sih ? "

" Ya, dia sangat cantik saat tersenyum "

Sai jengkel dengan tingkah Naruto. Mimpi buruk apa semalam sehingga dia harus sama Naruto.

" _Baka_. Loe merhatiin siapa hah? Sasori woy target kita " alhasil jitakan keras melayang dari Sai.

" _Gomen_ " Naruto hanya nyengir rubah.

Sasori membersihkan mejanya dan segera pergi dari kelas. Sai sesegera mungkin mengejar Sasori. Naruto? Sai tak memikirkannya. Bila ini gagal, salahkan Naruto yang salah fokus.

.

.

.

.

" Sasori pergi kemana sih ? " Sai mengendari mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan maksimum rendah agar tidak ketahuan Sasori.

" Mereka ke taman "

" Kok loe tau ? "

" e-mail Sakura _-chan_ " Naruto hanya nyengir rubah lagi.

" kadang juga encer otak loe " Sai pun hanya tersenyum andalnnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mengikuti Sasori, sai hanya memikirkan tujuan Sasori ke taman

" Mengapa mereka ke taman ? Jangan-jangan- "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

" Hm Sakura. Kuantarkan pulang saja ya, hari ini kita nggak jadi ke taman "

" Kenapa Sasori ? "

" Aku lupa kalau sepulang sekolah ada janji. _Gomen ne_ Sakura " Sasori tersenyum, membiarkan wajah babyface semakin cute saja.

" A-a-ah, i-i-i'ie Sasori " Sakura salah tingkah melihat wajah imut Sasori. Wajahnya yang imut dan ditambah dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan merupakan nilai plus untuk memikat para gadis.

Sasori mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah mengantarkan Sakura pulang, Sasori segera memacu kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

Saat sai sibuk mencari-cari mobil Sasori, tiba-tiba mobil Sasori melewatinya dan menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan. Untung jalanan ini sepi, kalo tidak ?.

" Kalian keluar dari mobil "

Naruto dan Sai keluar dari mobil. Tampak jelas oleh mereka bahwa Sasori saat ini sedang kesal. Terlihat dari raut mukanya yang biasanya ceria kini berubah dan juga nada bicaranyayang terdengar sangat dingin.

" Jelaskan ! "

" Jelaskan apa ? " Naruto bertanya dengan tampang muka innocentnya. Sai ? ia berdoa semoga kata-katanya tidak membuat ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

" Nggak usah berlagak bodoh ! Jelaskan Sai, maksud kalian ngikutin gue apa hah ?!

Sai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia berpikir keras mencari alasan. 'ini grgr rambut jabrik _baka_ , awas Naruto' pikirnya dalam hati.

" Kita nggak ngikutin elo. Arah rumah Naruto emangngelewatin sini kan? Loe lupa ? "

Sejenak Sasori berpikir, memang benar arah rumah Naruto melewati taman yang akan ditujunya tadi. Sai hanya diam mematung dan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan dirinya,

" Hm. Loe benar. Gomen gue udah salah sangka sama kalian. Kalo gitu gue balik dulu " setelah itu Sasori tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasori.

Sai dan Naruto menghela nafas. Untung saja Sasori percaya, kalo tidak matilah mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Boy In Luv

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE, ALAY, LEBAY, TYPO, DSB.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read !

Happy reading _minna-san_ \=D/

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, suara burung yang berkicau menambah semangat di weekend hari ini. Tak terkecuali rumah keluarga Haruno ini yang sejak pagi sudah ribut.

" _Tou-san_ dimana Sepatu flat goldku? "

" _Kaa-san_ dimana bedak yang kaa-san beli waktu di Paris ? "

" _Tou-san_ dimana slingbag warna pastelku ?

" _Kaa-san_ parfum cherryku dimana ? "

Ya, hari ini syuting MV BTS bakalan dilaksanain. Sakura sibuk untuk membuat dirinya tampil perfect nantinya sampai-sampai seluruh kamarnya berubah menjadi kapal perang yang berantakan –sangat berantaka.

" Ckckckck. Mebuki kau bantulah Sakura mencari. Bisa-bisa rumah ini bakalan hancur " Kizashi hanya gelng-geleng kepala melihat isi kamar Sakura.

" Ah, dia tidak mau dibantu " Mebuki menarik tangan Kizashi untuk tidak mengganggu ritual pagi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Jam sudah nunjukin angka 9 waktu Jepang tapi Sai juga belum nongol. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat mobil Sai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Sakura langsung mengambil tas, handphone, dan juga dompetnya lalu segera pergi ke bawah.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu Haruno-san_ " Sai ber _ojigi_ ketika berhadapan dengan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ nya Sakura.

" Kau tidak usah terlalu formal dengan kami. " Mebuki mempersilahkan Sai untuk duduk.

" Inikah kekasih Sakura? Dia tampan Kizashi "

" Ya kau benar Mebuki " sambil teruys berbisik-bisik mereka tidak menyadari bahwa putri semata wayangnya sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sai hanya terus memasang senyum palsunya.

" Jangan mimpi aku akan jadi kekasihnya _kaa-san tou-san_ "

" Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang Sai. _Kaa-san tou-san_ aku pergi dulu _. Jaa_ "

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ " Sai berojigi lalu menyusul Sakura yang sudah mendahuluinya.

" Jaga putri kami baik-baik Sai "

.

.

.

.

Saat perjalan pemilik emerald ini terus saja meremas-remas jemarinya. Ia terlihat sangat gugup kali ini. Sai hanya melirik sekilas Sakura disampingnya.

" Kalo loe gugup tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Gue kalo mau perform selalu begitu "

Sakura menengok ke arah Sai. Ia jengkel memperhatikan wajah Sai yang terus-terusan tersenyum palsu itu. Seakan Sakura ingin meleparkan sepatu ke arah wajah Sai.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuang lewat mulut secara perlahan. Dan.. berhasil. Ia tampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

15 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di gedung Tsunashin. Gedung ini tampak mewah dan berkelas serta scene romantis pun terlihat dari arsitektur bangunan ini.

" Ayo masuk " Saipun menggeret Sakura masuk.

Di dalam para personil BTS sudah berkumpul dan sedang dibrifing untuk pengambilan take. Sai dan sakura langsung ke ruangan make-up.

Sasuke sedari tadi tidak fokus dengan brifing ddari sutradara. Atensinya terus fokus ke jam digitalnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah pintu untuk memastikan ada kepala pink yang masuk. Beberapa menit kemudian munculah Sai yang diikuti Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memfokuskan untuk mendengar brifing.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sudah selesai dimake-up begitupun Sai. Pemilik mata emerald ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan make-up yang cocok dengan musim _spring_ kali ini. Sai sendiri takjub dengan perubahan pada diri sakura. 'pantas saja ia direbutkan oleh Sasori dan Sasuke' dan Saipun hanya mengulas senyum.

.

.

.

.

Take 1 : Sakura x Sai

Sakura dan Sai berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya dipenuhi bunga-bunga nan cantik. Di dominasi dengan warna merah menambah kesan keceriaan yang terpancar disana. Sai dan Sakura terus bermain, memandikan anjing chihuahua milik Sai, bermain air, dan kegiatan yang membuat mereka senang. Sakura terus tersenyum senang, mata emeraldnya telah menghipnotis Sai untuk tetepa tersenyum.

Sai terbangun. Ingatannya tentang sakura terus saja terbayang di ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Sai kemudian mendekati tempat favorit Sakura di ruangan tersebut. Matanya berkaca-kaca mereka ulang semua kenangan yang telah mereka buat bersama. Bahkan kenangan terakhir saat mereka bersamapun masih jelas di ingatan Sai.

Sai lalu duduk memandangi bunga yang selalu Sakura minta kapanpun. Mawar merah. Ia melepas satu persatu kelopak mawar merah tersebut kemudian menaruhnya di bathtup tepat ia dan Sakura biasanya memandikan anjing kesayangannya. Sai hanya memandang kelopak-kelopak tersebut dengan hanya mengingat Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Take 2 : Sakura x Shikamaru

Shikamaru gemar sekali untuk melukis. Entah itu melukis objek makhluk hidup maupun benda mati hasil lukisannya selalu bagus. Saat ia tengah berkonsentrasi dengan lukisannya, helaian merah muda mendarat di bahu kanannya. Shikamaru lantas menoleh ke samping kanannya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang terkagum-kagum dengan hasil lukisannya.

Shikamaru lalu menggeser tempatnya duduk sehingga memberikan ruang untuk Sakura duduk juga. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara melukisnya dan selalu bergurau dengan Sakura. Sakura kemudian memberikan cat di pipi Shikamaru dan melarikan diri. Shikamaru yang tidak terima mengambil kuasnya dan segera beranjak untuk mengejar Sakura. Mereka berlari mengelilingi ruangan art Shikamaru dengan perasaan yang ceria.

Shikamaru lalu tersadar dari lamunan kecilnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya. Shikamaru menggoreskan kuasnya dengan penuh kesabaran agar lukisannya kali ini dapat menyalurkan perasaannya saat ini. Sambil tetap menggoreskan kuasnya ke atas kanvas, bayangan mata emerald yang berbinar-binar terus saja menghampirinya. Ia lalu menutup matanya, membersihkan alat lukisnya dan menggantung lukisan tersebut. Mawar merah.

.

.

.

.

Take 3 : Sakura x Naruto

Dua anak manusia terlihat sedang mengamati objek fotografi. Naruto merupakan seorang fotografer handal yang mampu mengambil foto dengan pencahayaan yang pas dan juga tat background yang menarik. Disinilah dia bersama gadis bermata emerald menawan, memperlihatkan semua hasil jepretannya kepada sang gadis. Sakura –nama sang gadis tersenyum. Sakura lalu mengambil kamera Naruto yang tepat berada dikirinya. Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba ia difoto diam-diam oleh Sakura. Sakura lari meninggalkan Naruto dan pergi membawa kamera tersebut. Naruto mengejar Sakura untuk mendapatkan gambarnya tadi.

Akhirnya Naruto dapat menggapai tangan sakura. Mereka kemudian duduk disofa dekat jendela. Melihat-lihat hasil jepretan tangan Naruto yang masih tersimpan di Kamera. Saat foto yang Sakura ambil tadi mereka lihat, mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa bahagia.

Naruto tersadar. Ia hanya mengkhayalankan kenangan lama yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Mata shapirenya menelusur jauh ke arah bingkai foto didepannya. Foto yang tanpa teknik apapun terlihat begitu indah ditangannya. Foto seorang gadis yang selalu membuatnya jatuh bangkit kembali dan terjatuh lagi. Gadis yang membawa mawar merah.

.

.

.

.

Take 4 : Sakura x Neji

Dalam kehidupan seorang Neji, ia hanya bisa bergantung dengan obat-obatan dari dokter. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan gadis yang namanya sama dengan nama bunga khas Jepang –Sakura. Sakura selalu menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun. Saat ia harus meminum obat yang jumlahnya lebih dari 5obat tersebut, Sakura tetpa bersabar membantu Neji. Senyum Sakuralah yang menguatkan Neji saat itu.

Mereka tengah asik bermain bersama, bercerita dongeng-dongeng yang indah, bercanda gurau bersama. Memperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa duka itu adalah ketiadaan. Saling memberikan semangat satu sama lain.

Neji tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ke cermin bayangan dirinya. Tubuhnya kurus tak seperti berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ia lalu jatuh terduduk, membiarkan obat yang selama ini ia minum berjatuhan di atas lantai. Rasanya obat yang selama ini ia minum tak berpengaruh apapun kepadanya, terkecuali obat yang dikirimkan _kami-sama_. Seorang gadis penyuka mawar merah.

.

.

.

.

Take 5 : Sakura x Sasori.

Di dalam ruangan- mungkin lebih tepatnya kamar Sasori tersenyum manis ketika gadis berambut pink muncul sambil membawakan makan. Sakura lalu duduk disamping Sasori dan menyuruh Sasori untuk bangun. Sasori mememgang tangan sakura, dan memberikannya senyum. Kemudian mereka makan bersama.

Saat memakan kue, Sakura menorehkan cream roti tersebut tepat di hidung Sasori. Ia langsung berlari menghindari Sasori yang mungkin akan membalasnya. Kejar-kejaran pun tak dapat dihindari. Setelah mereka lelah, Sasori dan Sakura duduk di samping kasur yang tepat mengarah ke jendela. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Mata mereka yang sama menerawang jauh ke angkasa biru. Melihat keindahan awan dan sinar matahari yang lembut.

Sasori terbangun. Ia merasakan bahwa kejadian tadi bukan mimpi. Sasori bangkit untuk melihat keluar jendelanya. Mata hazelnya meneteskan air matanya. Kenangan indah yang selalu memberikan warna di kamarnya ini terasa menghilang diikuti hujan deras yang mengguyur hari ini. Hanya sstu kenangan yang tersisa. Di meja samping tempat tidurnya tergeletak setangkai bunga. Mawar merah.

.

.

.

.

Take 6 : Sasuke x Sakura.

Seorang gadis yang memiliki senyum yang dapat menenangkan hati berjalan menyusuri sebuah tempat yang di dinding dan jalannya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga nan cantik. Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang senantiasa tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis di depannya. Sakura lalu memetik sebuah bunga dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Saat memetik bunga, tangan Sakura mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat sasuke melihat tangan Sakura lalu menghentikan darah dari tangan Sakura.

Sasuke lalu menatap mata Sakura. Onxynya terlihat khawatir. Sedangkan yang ditatap, memberikan cahaya kemilau emeraldnya dan memberikan tatapan 'aku tidak apa-apa'. Sakura dan sasuke lalu berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri tembok tersebut. Sesekali Sakura tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke tersadar bahwa ia terlalu lama di tempat ini. Ingatannya seakan terulang kembali ketika menyentuh bunga yang dulunya sempat diberikan oleh seorang gadis yang senyumnya selalu ceria. Seakan di hidupnya tak ada beban berat. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail kelopak bunga tersebut. Onxynya yang kelam kemudian menurunkan sebuat liquid bening secara tak sadar. Mawar merah.

.

.

.

.

Take 7 : Sakura x Gaara.

Di sebuah lorong, sepanjang jalannya ditutupi oleh berbagai macam bunga yang indah. Kedua insan yang saling menautkan kedua tangannya ini berjalan menyusuri lorong tersebut. Emeraldnya menyiratkan kepada sang pemuda bahwa ia sangat menyukai tempat ini. Gaara lalu menarik tangan Sakura menuju tempat yang telah ia persiapkan.

Sesampainya mereka berbaring diantara kumpulan bunga-bunga tersebut. Gaara menoleh ke kiri dan Sakura menoleh ke kanan. Lalu mereka tertawa senang bersama. Genggaman tangan Gaara mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura lalu menyentuh rambut Gaara yang warnanya sama dengan warna bunga yang ia sukai. Tangannya beralih ke wajah Gaara. Dan memberikan senyum tulusnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara meneteskan air matanya. Ia tengah duduk diantara bunga-bunga yang dulunya ia tunjukkan kepada seseorang. Ia mengambil sebuah bunga yang indah. Yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambutnya. Yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya kepada seseorang yang mampu menenangkannya. Mawar merah.

.

.

.

.

" Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membantu dalam pembuatan MV kali ini " sutradara membungkuk kepada semua orang.

Lalu para kru dan staf yang bertugas segera merapikan peralatan yang ada. Member BTS bederta Sakura tengah bersiap-siap pulang.

" Sasuke, tunggu "

" Hn "

" Loe suka kan sama Sakura ? " tatapan mata Sasori mengintimidasi onxy kelam Sasuke.

" Hn. Loe sendiri juga suka kan sama Sakura ? " kini gantian onxy kelam Sasuke menantang mata hazel Sasori.

" Tch. Tinggalin Sakura, Sakura lebih pantes sama gue "

" Hah pantesan dari mananya ? Ini urusan gue, loe yang mendingan jauhin Sakura "

Sasori melayangkan tinjunya, tetapi dapat ditepis oleh sasuke. Mereka sekarang saling adu jotos. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung melerai keudanya.

" Kalian kenapa hah ? bukannya kalian sahabat ? kenapa kalian bertengkar hah ?! " Sakura berteriak histeris.

Personil BTS yang lainnya –ex sasosasu mendengar teriakan Sakura dan segera menyusulnya di ruang make-up. Mereka langsung melerai Sasuke dan juga Sasori. Naruto menenangkan Sakura.

" Kalian seperti anak kecil. Masalah apa sih yang buat kalian begini ? " Shikamaru memarahi kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Jelas-jelas ini masih di gedung mereka syuting, kalau ada reporter yang melihat bisa gawat.

" Tanya saja pada Uchiha- _teme_ itu "

" Yang _teme_ siapa hah ? Loe tuh yang _teme_ akasuna "

" woy sudah " Sa berteriak sambil tetap memegangi Sasori.

Nejipun akhirnya angkat bicara, " Sasori cepat katakan. Kenapa kalian sampi bisa begini ? "

" Lepaskan- " dengan sebal Sasori menghentakkan tangannya dari Sai dan juga neji. Ia lalu menghela nafas kasar.

"-ini grgr kita ngerebutin dia " Sasori lalu menunjuk Sakura.

" a-a-aku ? " Sakura terbata-bata. Emeraldnya kemudian berkaca-kaca.

" maafkan kami Sakura. Tapi memang ini yang harus kami lakukan. Mana mungkin kau nanti bakalan mempunyai 2 orang yang kau pilih.

Sejenak sakura merenungkan kata-kata Sasori barusan. Memang ada benarnya, tetapi jika ia memilih salah satu pasti yang satunya lagi bakalan terluka. Pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau. Sakura kemudian mengambil tasnya dengan kasar dan segera meninggalkan ruang make-up.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia berbicara satu kalimat yang membuat semua anggota BTS membeku.

" Aku benci kalian semua " Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan gedung dan memasuki taxi dengan perasaan yang kacau. Emeraldnya tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Mana mungkin ia tega merusak persahabatan mereka.

Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar, tapi tangan Gaara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

" Biarkan dia tenang dulu. Loe urus urusan loe sama Sasori "

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wah senengnya, aku kali ini update 2chap sekaligus \=D/. Gomenasai aku telat, sengaja aku pingin update 2chap langsung :D. Oia, sekedar notification, mungkin chap10nya bakalan aku update lama soalnya aku ada UTS. Minta doanya yaa, biar aku lancar UTSnya dan dapet nilai bagus :D

Konfliknya mungkin nggak menarik, aku bingung mau gimana, cuman ide itu yang keluar dari kepalaku. And kalo minna-san nggak bisa bayangin 'take mvnya' gomenasai, aku nggak pandai buat adegan romantis :D

Arigatou gozaimasu untuk reader-san semua. Dan juga buat yang udah review makasih banget. Bermanfaat.

Yokatta, mungkin chap10 fic ini bakalan tamat \=D/

Terus baca fic karya cherry ya :D jangan lupa reviewnya :D

Ne, Arigatou gozaimasu. Mata ashita di next chap :D


	10. Chapter 10

" Sejak kapan loe suka sama Sakura ? " Sasuke menatap Sasori dingin. Begitupun dengan Sasori. Mereka –anggota BTS sedang berkumpul di cafe langganan mereka untuk sekedar bersantay bersama.

" Mungkin sejak pertama, loe sendiri ? " Sasori menjawab pertanyaan dengan dingin. Atmosfer sekitar pun terasa berubah dengan perdebatan yang sedari tadi tidak menemukan titik temunya.

" Gue sendiri nggak tau sejak kapan gue suka sama Sakura. Yang gue tau, gue nyaman sama dia dan nggak pengen buat dia terluka. " Jawab Sasuke tegas dan segera meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Sasori hanya memandang punggung Sasuke dengan perasaan yang tak tentu.

" Sasori sebaiknya loe ngalah " Tiba-tiba Naruto berganti posisi menghadap Sasori.

" Jangan bela dia karena elo temennya sejak kecil "

Naruto langsung menarik kerah baju Sasori. Yang lainnya segera menenangkan Naruto. Naruto kemudian menurunkan tangannya dengan kasar.

" Dengar dulu alesan gue ! "

Sasori tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

" Loe tau kan bahwa Sasuke itu dari dulu nggak pernah suka sama cewek. Jangankan pacaran ataupun suka, punya temen cewek aja boro-boro " Naruto memandang langit-langit. Mengingat 17 tahun dirinya selalu bersama Sasuke.

Sasori dan lainnya nampak tertarik dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan Naruto selanjutnya. Naruto lalu menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

" Gue kaget waktu ngeliat perubahan diri Sasuke waktu dengan Sakura. Sasuke nampak bahagia. Kehidupannya dulu selalu berwarna abu-abu, hingga datang Sakura yang ngasih warna cerah di kehidupannya. "

" Lalu kalo gue suka sama Sakura salah ? "

" Loe nggak salah. Sasuke juga nggak salah. Tapi setidaknya loe bisa bersikap lebih dewasa daripada Sasuke. Loe tau sendiri kan bahwa pertama kali ini Sasuke seperti ini. Setidaknya loe ngalah untuk kali ini, biarkan Sasuke rasain yang namanya sayang sama seorang cewek, jatuh cinta sama cewek, rela ngorbanin semuanya demi cewek yang disukainya. "

Naruto mamandang mata hazel Sasori dalam-dalam. Berusaha menyakinkan bahwa perkataannya barusan itu benar.

" Sasuke nggak sama kayak loe. Loe udah beberapa kali pacaran selama kalian jadi sahabat. Apa loe tega ngerusak persahabatan kalian yang barusan kalian buat hanya memperebutkan seorang gadis yang baru saja hadir dikehidupan kalian. "

Sasori memikirkan perkataan Naruto yang terakhir kali. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar berseteru saat ini. Ia ingin sekali memiliki Sakura tetapi ia juga tidak ingin merusak persahabatannya.

" Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Loe harus bersikap dewasa. Lagian cewek masih banyak " Neji menepuk punggung Sasori perlahan.

" Naruto, tumben loe encer ? " sai mengernyitkan kedua alisanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto bisa menjadi orang bijak. Naruto hanya nyengir menanggapi pertanyaan Sai. Ia sendiri juga kaget dengan dirinya, padahal sedari tadi tangannya terus ngeleuarin keringat.

Sasori menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Mereka tersenyum memberikan semangat kepada Sasori. Ia akhirnya berpikir mantap.

" Baiklah "

Mereka langsung merangkul pundak Sasori bersama-sama. Kehidupan BTS yang tak pernah suram kembali ceria.

" Tetapi kalau Sasuke menyakiti Sakura gue nggak bakalan diam " tiba-tiba aura dingin menguar di tubuh Sasori.

Naruto menjitak kepala merah sasori.

" Loe nggak usah khawatir, semua bakalan bunuh Sasuke kalo sampai itu terjadi. Hahaha " Naruto dan yang lainnya lalu tertawa bersam-sama.

" Etto, Sakura kan benci kita. Gimana minta maaf sama dia ? " mereka lalu menepuk jidatnya masing-masing. Lupa bahwa Sakura telah benci dengan mereka semua.

" Serahkan itu sama gue. Yang penting kalian ngomong sama Sasuke " Gaara mengajukan dirinya.

Dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama-sama lagi.

.

.

.

.

Boy In Luv

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

WARNING : Typo, AU, OOC, gaje, alay, lebay, dsb.

Terinspirasi dari MV BTS – Boy In Luv

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read !

Happy reading _minna-san_ \=D/

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

" Sakura "

Sakura tetap saja berjalan melewati lorong tanpa memperdulikan teriakan yang terus memanggil namanya.

" Oi, sakura "

" Sakura cantik "

" Sakura manis "

Sakura yang mendengarnya ingin muntah dan mempercepat langkah manisnya.

" Oi, JIDAT JELEK ! "

Tepat ketika di belokan Sakura berhenti. Ia mengatur deru nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berjalan setengah berlari.

" STOP UCHIHA ! Jangan ikutin gue lagi ! "

'Uchiha? Gue? Kenapa dia berubah? Sebenci itukah dia sama aku?' Sasuke merenungkan kata-kata Sakura. Ia tak tau lagi cara apa yang ia pakai untuk minta maaf.

Sakura tiba dikelas, dan langsung menaruh tasnya kasar. Gaara memberikan kode untuk semua siswa agar keluar kelas sementara waktu. Dan mereka hanya menurutinya.

" Pig, loe mau kemana? " cegah Sakura.

" Gue mau ke toilet dulu sama Hinata dan juga Tenten "

" Gue nggak diajakin nih ? "

" Loe kan baru dateng, kan masih capek habis naik tangga. Lagian loe biasanya juga nggak mau gue ajakin ke toilet. Ah gue udah kebelet. Gue duluan " Ino beserta Tenten dan Hinata segera pergi dari kelas. Mereka takut dengan deathglare yang diberikan terus-terusan oleh Gaara.

Sakura memandangi sekeliling kelasnya. Aneh kenapa semua orang pergi. Dan dan kenapa juga yang dikelas harus dia dengan anggota BTS ini.

" Sakura, kami pingin bicara sama loe " Gaara memulai aksinya terlebih dahulu.

" Hn "

" Cie yang ketularan sama bungsu Uchiha " Naruto hanya nyengir ketika Sakura disaat bersamaan memberikan deathglare dengan muka yang memerah.

Mereka langsung mengelilingi Sakura. Jongkok dihadapannya. Sakura sendiri sweetdrop dengan keadaan seperti ini. Untung saja dikelas sepi. Bayangkan kalo rame, bisa-bisa ia mengalahkan hinata. Wkwkwkwk.

" Kami minta maaf sama loe " Neji kemudian melanjutkan perkataan Naruto. Permohonan minta maaf terus berputar hingga terakhir yaitu Sasori.

" Sakura aku minta maaf. Nggak sepantasnya aku bertengkar dengan Sasuke seperti anak kecil. Aku sadar kalo kau sebenernya lebih menyukai Sasuke. Aku menyerah saja, lagian baru kali ini Sasuke bisa suka sama gadis. Dan kalau boleh, kita jadi kakak-adik saja. Dan juga maafin seluruh anggota BTS termasuk Sasuke juga. Mereka disini nggak salah. Yang seharusnya patut kau benci itu cuman aku. Aku yang egois. " Setelah berkata panjang lebar, Sasori menundukkan kepala.

Sakura ikut berjongkok menghadap Sasori.

" _Ne_ , Sas-. Hm tidak. _Ne, onii-san_ kuterima permintaan maafmu itu. Kulihat dari tatapan matamu bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. _Arigatou ne onii-san_ " Sakura lalu tersenyum hingga emeraldanya menutup dan membentuk bulan sabit.

Tak lupa ia membalas semua permintaan BTS. Naruto yang senang merangkul Sakura dan juga semuanya. Hari ini mereka terlihat senang. Dan mereka terus tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

" Sakura, tunggu " Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. Dan Sakura menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar.

" Kenapa hah ? "

" Aa-aku ... " Mana mungkin Sasuke mengatakan ingin minta maaf secara terang-terangan di depan umum seperti ini. Gengsi Uchiha gaes.

" Kenapa? Udah hah gue mau pulang "

Sasuke kesal dengan gengsinya. Seharusnya ia mampu mengesampingkan gengsinya tersebut. Ia memikirkan cara seperti apa untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini bulan memancarkan sinarnya dengan indah. Dipadukan dengan gemerlap bintang dilangit menambah keindahan malam hari ini. Sakura berjalan di balkon, duduk disana, dan mengamati indahnya bintang-bintang dilangit. Saking fokusnya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat, ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memanjat tangga dan naik ke balkon kamarnya. Hingga sekuntum bunga dan coklat tepat di depan wajahnya membuat fokusnta berubah. Sakura lalu menengok kebelakang, sebelum ia berteriak mulutnya telah dibungkam terlebih dahulu oleh tangan.

" Sakura maafin aku. Aku mungkin bertingkah seperti anak kecil saat itu karena aku nggak pengin kehilangan orang yang berhasil menjungkir balikkan duniaku saat ini. Dan membuat gengsi seorang Uchiha runtuh seketika "

Sakura terharu mendengar penuturan kata maaf dari Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sasuke yang rela manjat ke balkon rumahnya. Tapi bukan sakura kalau dia nggak jail.

" Hn "

" Kenapa? Hn itu udah maafin belom "

" Hn "

" Sakura "

" Hn "

" Kau sudah siap eh jadi Uchiha ? " Tapi bukan namanya Sasuke kalau nggak menggoda Sakura.

Langsung saja Sakura menerima coklat dan bunga dari Sasuke. Dan langsung berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menyusul Sakura dengan duduk disampingnya. Malam yang indah untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

BTS sekarang sedang berkumpul di markas mereka disekolah. Mereka tengah bersantai meikmati waktu kosong mereka. Terlihat Gaara dan Sai yang bermain PS. Shikamaru yang tengah tidur cantik. Sasuke dan Sasori yang mendengarkan MP3. Naruto yang ngemil sambil nonton. Neji yang rajin baca buku. Maksudnya bukunya novel. Wkwkwkw *ditimpuk Neji.

*ini ceritanya aku buat Sasori sama Sasuke udah baikan reader _-san_.

Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Ia langsung berdiri dan menyuruh member lain untuk berkumpul.

" Loe gangguin kita main aja " Gaara menggurutu. Sebab beberapa langkah lagi ia akan menang melawan Sai.

" Gue inget. Ge besok mau nembak Sakura "

" Wah selamat kalo gitu. Jaga _imotou_ ku dengan baik " Sasori menepuk punggung Sasuke.

" _Imoutou_ ? Gue punya rencana. Kalian bantuin "

" Hoam. Apa ? Kayaknya seru ? "

Sasuke lalu menjelaskan rencananya besok untuk menembak Sakura. Yang lainnnya menganggung tanda mengerti dan setuju.

" Okey, let's go Sasuke " Naruto berseru senang melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya mulai senang dengan kehidupan remajanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini rencana Sasuke akan dilanjutkan. Ia telah meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah untuk memakai kelas di ujung lorong lantai 3 dan meminta sedikit bantuan.

Para member segera menyebar saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan sakura. Gaara yang berada di kelas. Neji dan Naruto yang berada diluar kelas. Sasori yang berada di tempat rahasia favoritnya. Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri di depan lokernya. Sasuke dan sai yang sedang baca komik di tempat favorit mereka. Dan tak lupa nona Haruno yang dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Satu persatu Sakura melewati personil BTS. Gaara yang tau sekelebat bayangan pink melewatinya langsung keluar dan menyeringai. Naruto dan Neji yang asik berbicara langsung menatap punggung gadis gulali itu dan menyeringai. Neji langsung mengambil CD yang berisi lagu romantis untuk dibawa ke kelas di ujung lorong. *sekedar pemberitahuan ruang kepala sekolah berada di lantai 4. Shikamaru setelah menutup lokernya melihat Sakura yang berjalan melewatinya dan langsung pergi dengan tangan ditaruh di saku. Sasori yang melihat sekelebat bayangan Sakura langsung keluar dari tempat rahasianya. Sai dan Sasuke sendiri menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menyeringai.

Sakura setelah kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah merasa ada yang aneh hari ini. Ia mempunyai _feeling_ jelek. Gaara yang pertama, ia melihat sakura dan menariknya.

" Woy Gaara, mau kemana ? "

Gaara tak menjawab apapun. Gaara membawa Sakura ke lorong yang sepi. Tiba-tiba pikiran Sakura korslet. Ia berpikir macam-macam dengan tingkah Gaara saat ini.

" Loe mau ngapain ? "

Gaara tetpa tak merespon perkataan Sakura. Ia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuh Sakura menabrak dinding.

" Merah jangan dekat-dekat. Sana jauh jauh. "

Tetap saja Gaara tak menjawab. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Gaara tertawa dan segera menyusul ke lantai 3.

Naruto yang bertemu Sakura sekarang sedang memojokkan Sakura di dinding.

" Hey Naruto. Ada apa ini ? " sakura sekarang tengah khawatir tingkat tinggi.

Naruto memperlakukan Sakura layaknya seorang murid yang patut di bully. Ia terus saja mengolok-olok Sakura. Sakura yang tak mendapat respon apapun memilih pergi dari situ. Ia berpikiran mungkin Naruto sedang frustasi. Naruto tetap tak membiarkan Sakura pergi. Ia tetap saja menghalangi Sakura untuk pergi. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memilih mengalah. Dan membiarkan Naruto membullynya.

Sakura sedang ingin mengambil buku pelajarannya yang ia tinggal di loker. Ketika melewati tempat persembunyina Sasori, Sasori langsung keluar mengikuti Sakura. Saat tiba dibelakang sakura, Sasori langsung membalikkan tubuh Sakura dengan keras, dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

" Hey Sasori. Kita kemana ? "

Sasori tak memperdulikan tatapan sekitar dan juga pertanyaan Sakura. Ia terus saja menyeret sakura kelantai 3 membanya ke ujung lorong. Setelah tiba ia langsung menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Sakura kaget karena melihat anggota BTS sudah berkumpul disana. Ia memberikan tatapan bingung kepada Sasori. Dan Sasori hanya tersenyum,

Saat Sakura masuk, tiba-tiba kelas menjadi gelap. Seketika ada lampu yang menyorot dirinya dan seseorang yang sangat dikenalanya. Lagu romantis tak lupa diputar.

Sasuke memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke lalu memegang salah satu tangan Sakura dan ...

" Sakura, will you be my girlfriend ? "

Personil BTS yang lainnya menyerukan kata 'terima' dengan sangat keras. Sakura memandang Kearah Sasori dan Sasori mengangguk. Saat Sakura membuka mulutnya semua langsung sepi, mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dengan permintaan bungsu Uchiha di depannya saat ini.

" Iya? " Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi.

Dan saat itu juga personil BTS menghambur memberikan selamat kepada Sasuke. Mereka tengah bersenang-sennag hari ini.

" Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar ? " Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju dan keluar meninggalakn pasangan baru yang sedang kasmaran ini.

Sasuke lalu menarik tubuh Sakura untuk mendekat dengannya. Ia mengeleminasi jarak anatara dirinya dengan Sakura. Sasuke menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi pipi semu Sakura. Ia lalu memeluk Sakura. Berucap terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya. Setelah puas dengan itu, Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ternyata Uchiha bisa romantis ya " Sakura tersenyum haru.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya saat itu. Sakura tangah menciumnya saat ini. Ia lalu menutupkan matanya. Menikmati waktu bersama gadisnya. Ya gadisnya yang beberapa menit yang lalu telah resmi jadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin senja menerpa kulit putih Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di atap. Mereka membolos jam terakhir dari Kakashi _-sensei_. Warna langit senja yang kejingga-jinggaan menambah scene romantis diantara mereka.

Sasuke sendiri sedang tiduran di paha Sakura. Hembusan angin yang keras membuat rambut Sakura berantakan. Ia merapikan rambutnya. Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan intens. Ia mengagumi setiap detail dari wajah Sakura. Sakura yang tau dilihat seperti itu langsung salah tingkah dan pipinya merona merah. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan senyuman tipis yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura.

" Hm Sasuke ke- "

" – _kun_ "

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Iya, ya, ya. Hm Sasuke-kun hari ini ada yang aneh dengan teman-temanmu itu "

" Kenapa ? " Sasuke mulai membuka matanya.

" Gaara tadi menarikku, begitupun dengan Naruto dan juga Sasori. Semuanya juga aneh memandangku seperti ingin memakanku. Mengerikan " Sakura membayangkan bahwa dia akan dijadikan daging panggang oleh personil BTS itu.

Sasuke hanya dapat menahan tawanya. Memperhatikan gadisnya yang sedang mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang aneh – lalu bangkit untuk duduk disamping Sakura.

" Itu adalah bagian dari rencanaku tadi "

" Rencana ? a-a-apa ? " Sakura lalu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sasuke semakin mendekatinya, sedangkan Sakura semakin menjauh.

" Hn. Rencana itu kubuat untuk nembak kau tadi. Tapi sepertinya kurang seru " Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura.

Sakura merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, segera berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi nihil Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya lebih dulu dan ia jatuh dipelukan Sasuke.

" Tapi aku tidak tega melihatmu lebih menderita. Mungkin rencanaku itu terlihat keterlaluan karena mengerjaimu. Mungkin nggak romantis, ataupun mungkin itu juga aneh tapi beginilah aku lebih suka dengan tindakan tanpa harus dengan kata-kata "

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar Sasuke mencium kening Sakura. Menyalurkan ketulusan hatinya. Membiarkan Sakura memahami isi hatinya.

" _Ne_ , kau tumben bicara panjang lebar "

Sasuke menjitak kepala pink Sakura " Itu semua karena kau, jidat " dan tak lupa menyentil jidat Sakura.

" _Ittai, Sasuke-kun_ "

Dan mereka kembali berpelukan dengan ditemani langit senja yang indah.

" _Aishiteru yo Sasuke-kun "_

" _Aishiteru mou Sakura "_

.

.

.

.

FIN

Gaje ya :D gomenasai aku terkena beban karena pengen nyepet nyelesain fic ini :D dan jrengg akhirnya selesai :D senengnya aku tp gaje menurutku

Thanks yang selama ini udah baca fic karya aku dan juga reviewnya :D sangat membantu.

Terima kasih banyak dan nantikan fic karya cherry selanjutnya :*

Jaaa :D


End file.
